Apprentice
by hellflower42
Summary: Sephiroth decides to mentor a Soldier who's a girl... who is not weak in the least. He may be the mentor, but she is teaching HIM something: how to love. Pairings: Sephiroth/OC and Zack/Aerith. *Last Chapter Up*
1. Interviewing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

WARNING: I will not be able to check for mistakes as I am very busy. I apologize ahead of time.

CHAPTER 1: Interviewing

Sephiroth stepped out of the elevator onto the SOLDIER floor. The first thing he saw was Angeal and Genesis looking bored. Sephiroth believed he knew what was wrong and walked toward them.

"Let me guess" Sephiroth said to them. "You two were also called in to examine the 3rd-Classes" Angeal and Genesis gave each other a look. "Thought so"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why _I'm _always called in for this crap" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, I get why they want Sephiroth to train someone. He's the big 'Hero'"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I really hate being known as that"

Genesis ignored him. "And Angeal's a pushover, so he _always _ends up training someone"

Angeal glared at him. "Hey!" Sephiroth allowed himself a small, mocking smile. Angeal caught him and glared at him too. The smile disappeared.

"But me?" Genesis went on. "You'd think they'd get it by now. I hate even the _idea _of training someone. It's a waste of time if you ask me"

Angeal smirked at him. "Maybe they want you to make a new friend, Genesis"

Genesis glared at him. "Bite me"

The elevator dinged. They turned to watch Director Lazard step out of the elevator. "Ah, I see you're all here. I've selected three 3rd-Class Soldiers for you to examine. Choosing one to mentor is optional. Hearing them out..." He looked at Genesis and Sephiroth pointedly. "... is mandatory"

Genesis groaned. "At least we're not being _forced _to train one"

Genesis glared at him.

* * * *

Sephiroth frowned as Genesis came out of the Briefing Room laughing. "Please tell me you at least waited until you were _out _of their hearing range to laugh at them"

Angeal turned a little green. "They're not _that _bad are they?"

Genesis had gone in first. His reaction was not promising. Then again Sephiroth had not expected him to come out with a 'new friend' either. "Get this, you guys" Genesis said, chuckling. "There's actually a 3rd-Class in there... that's a _girl_"

Angeal shrugged. "She must be a good fighter if she was able to become a Soldier"

Genesis shook his head doubtfully. "_Whatever"_ He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. After a while, he said, "Director Lazard, I cannot train either of them. Next time you need a mentor, don't call me"

He hung up and walked off toward the elevators. "See ya, Angeal. Sephiroth"

Sephiroth and Angeal were silent for a long time. Then Sephiroth turned to Angeal. "You go next. I'm good here"

Angeal shook his head. "You are _so _antisocial"

* * * *

Sephiroth wasn't surprised to see Angeal walk out with a 3rd. Sephiroth arched a brow as the 3rd ran up to him excitedly. Great. He hated this part.

"You're Sephiroth, right?" the 3rd asked him. "I can't believe I'm finally being able to meet a Hero!"

Sephiroth fought not to glare. "Angeal...." he dragged out.

Angeal cleared his throat and pulled the 3rd back forcefully. "Sephiroth, meet my new protege. This is Zack Fair" He smiled as Zack began to shift restlessly. "His dream is to be a Hero"

Sephiroth was stoic. "Good luck with that" he said as he headed into the Briefing Room.

When Sephiroth was out of sight, Angeal looked at Zack. Zack stood proudly. "Did you see that, sir? I think he really liked me. I also think he was impressed with me"

"Uh...." Angeal turned around and headed toward the elevators. "Sure, Zack" 'He is so lucky I chose him'.

* * * *

Sephiroth looked at the remaining 3rds. One was a guy who was about eighteen, the same age Zack probably was. The other one really was a girl. She was young to, about sixteen. Sephiroth went up to the guy.

He stood respectively. "What is your name?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Adrian Drake, sir!"

Sephiroth was already bored with him. He sighed. "What is your dream, Adrian?"

Adrian beamed at him. "To be a soldier like you, sir! You're the great Sephiroth"

And on that note he moved to the girl. She didn't bother to stand respectively and glared off to the side. It was like she didn't even care she was in the presence of a 1st. She had shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes charged with a mako. She held her helmet under her arm.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Rukia" she responded. She turned to look at him finally. "It's not like you care anyway. You're just waiting to leave. 1st-Class Sephiroth. So tell me, do you think you're better than everybody else, Soldier Hero?"

Intrigued and even amused, he asked, "Do you have a last name?"

"No" she said with attitude. "I have no family. I was raised by Professor Hollander"

Sephiroth looked at her with new interest. "Hollander? Are you one of his... experiments?"

She looked away sharply. He'd hit a nerve. "I have an abnormal capacity for pain, and more powers than normal Soldiers. I also have more strength than normal girls. Why else would a girl have been suggested for Soldier?"

"Suggested?" he prodded.

She laughed bitterly. "Professor Hollander _demanded_ his experiment be seen by the world. He also demanded I be one of the three 3rds chosen to be interviewed by you, Genesis and Angeal"

Sephiroth took out his cellphone and dialed Director Lazard. "I've made a decision. I will mentor 3rd-Class Rukia"

"Hollander's girl?"

"Yes" He hung up the phone and looked at Rukia. 'My first apprentice. Who knew it would be a girl?

'This should be interesting'.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. PLEASE review!


	2. Training

Short Author's Note: I wish to thank all readers for reading. Story will now take place during Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 2: Training

_ANNOUNCEMENTS: Soldier 3rd-Class Rukia, student of Soldier 1st-Class Soldier Hero Sephiroth, has been promoted to 2nd-Class. Soldier 3rd-Class Zack Fair, student of Soldier 1st-Class Angeal Hewley, has been promoted to 2nd-Class. Promotions effective immediately._

_* * * *_

_TRAINING ROOM _

The monster fell to the ground dead. Rukia sheathed her sword and Sephiroth walked over to her. Sephiroth examined the monster's wounds. He was quiet for a while, then he shook his head and stood up.

He turned to her and she couldn't resist messing with him. She folded her hands in front of her. "Please tell me I got good results, Mr. Sephiroth. I really want an A"

Sephiroth took a deep breath. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused. He decided on the former. "You took too long to kill it, the wounds you inflicted aren't deep enough, and try to lighten up"

Rukia gave him an arch look. "Lighten up? Strange words coming from the king of stoicism"

Sephiroth took out his handset. He pressed a few buttons. He looked at her. "We'll focus on the first two problems. Time and efficiency. I'm going to set you up against a creature. You are to kill it with one blow or you fail the mission"

He hit a key and a 'creature' appeared. It was a weak-looking boar thing. Rukia glared at him. "You have got to be joking with me!"

He gave her a pat on the back. "Practice round, Rukia" He began walking away. "One blow! Remember that. And stay on guard the real challenge is after that"

She shook her head at him and unsheathed her sword. "No demonstration, huh?"

"Begin mission" was all he said back.

She ran forward and sliced through it easily. It died. "Come on, Seph! Give me a real challenge!"

"Don't call me 'Seph'!" he called back. "Stay on guard!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. Just then a giant monster materialized and ran at her. She dodged its swipe at the last second. "Shit, Sephiroth! Where'd you find this simulation?"

"Hollander's files" he said to her. "Focus! One blow! Don't hesitate. You need a deep wound to kill it"

Rukia froze as he mentioned Hollander. The monster charged her again. She charged it back. She jumped into the air at the last minute and sliced it down the middle, The two halfs fell apart. Sephiroth rejoined her Rukia was breathing angrily as he checked the monster.

He stood up and turned to her, saying, "Nice work. Mission accomplished. Training's over"

She snapped. She put her sword at his throat. "You bastard! You set me against one of Hollander's monsters to spite me!"

Sephiroth was calm. The area went back to the real training room. "I did it to help you" he said simply.

Rukia lowered her sword in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He stepped closer to her. "The instant I mentioned Hollander you lost your cool and your focus. That will get you killed in real battles. You need to learn to channel what you just felt into your strength"

Rukia backed away from him. "Why did you choose me? Everyone knows you've never taken on an apprentice before"

Sephiroth walked past her toward the exit of the Training Room. "Believe it or not, you and I are kindred spirits. I was also someone's experiment"

"Hollander?" she asked him.

He shook his head as he got to the door. "Hojo" he told her as he left.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. PLEASE review!


	3. Genesis

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing JTLegend, and for joining with this fanfic too. Rukia's sword is the same as Saya's but with an ice-blue crystal.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 3: Genesis

_SOLDIER FLOOR_

Rukia was wearing the top half of her 2nd-Class uniform and leather gloves. She also wore a black leather jacket, black jeans and black combat boots. Her sword was in a sheath on her hip. She was on the Soldier floor and she snuck up behind Zack, who was doing squats.

"Do you know any _other _exercises?" she asked him.

He spun around in surprise but relaxed when he saw her. "Squats work better than anything else" He took in her outfit. "That isn't the proper 2nd-Class uniform, you know"

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest. "Seph says the original uniforms are for the rejects"

Zack laughed at that. "He really hates it when you call him that, Rukia"

She gave him a haughty look. "That's why I call him that. That guy is so uptight it pains _me"_ She shook her head. "I do it to make him loosen up a little"

Zack went back to doing squats. "I take it you two are getting closer"

Rukia shrugged. "It's hard to tell. Neither of us are good at expressing our feelings. But I think...." She paused. She really needed to change the subject. She looked at Zack. "You seem pretty restless" She sat down on the stairs.

Zack glanced at her and frowned at her change of topic. Thankfully he let it go saying, "Can you blame me? All this... training... and no... assignment? It's like there... hanging me out to dry" He was getting strained.

Rukia agreed. "It is annoying. If I don't get an assignment soon I might actually go into withdrawals"

"You might be getting your wish" a voice said from behind her. They both turned to see Sephiroth. Rukia laughed and shook her head as Zack did his squats faster, trying to impress her mentor.

"What's up this time, Sephiroth?" she asked him as he arched a brow at Zack.

Sephiroth turned to her and did his best to ignore Zack. "There's been a mass desertion of SOLDIER"

Rukia stood up as Zack stopped doing squats. "Is that why my training's been on hold?"

He gave a nod. "A 1st deserted Shinra and took a large number of 2nd and 3rds with him" There was a strange edge to Sephiroth's voice. His expression was also dark instead of stoic. "No one knows why he left, or what he's up to"

Rukia got concerned about Sephiroth. Something was up. "Angeal!" Zack suddenly said. Rukia looked past Sephiroth to see Angeal walking up with the same dark look as Sephiroth.

Angeal exchanged a look with Sephiroth. Rukia cocked her head. What was going on? Angeal turned to her and gave her a nod. "Rukia"

She nodded back to him. "Angeal"

Angeal looked back at Sephiroth. "Director Lazard wants to see us in the briefing room, about Genesis" Sephiroth nodded and headed to the Briefing Room.

Rukia started to follow him out of concern, but Angeal stopped her. "Angeal...."

He gave her a firm look. "We need to see him _alone._ You and Zack are to stay _here_. Do not leave this floor. The two of you may be needed" He started to head off to the Briefing Room.

"Angeal" Rukia stopped him. He turned back to her. She was silent as nervousness and embarrassment took hold of her.

Angeal's look softened. "He'll be fine, Rukia. You know Sephiroth. Nothing can bring him down" He continued on his way.

Rukia looked back at Zack to see him smirking at her. "What?!"

He shook his head. "Nothing"

* * * *

_BRIEFING ROOM_

Rukia and Zack walked into the Briefing Room as they were called in. Rukia looked to Sephiroth he leaned against a wall with his eyes closed. She then looked at Director Lazard as he introduced himself to Zack.

He came up to her next. "It's good to meet you as well, Rukia" She shook his hand. "Professor Hollander has told me... quite a lot about you"

She immediately pulled her hand back. "I'm sure he has" she said angrily.

Lazard stepped back and took his seat as he hit a few keys on a keyboard. The monitor in the room came on. It showed a picture of a guy she'd only met with once-Genesis.

Lazard folded his arms in front of him. "Soldier 1st-Class... Genesis. He disappeared during a mission in Wutai, taking a lot of 2nds and 3rds with him. He's a deserter. Rukia, Zack, know anything about this?"

"No" Rukia replied.

Zack shrugged. "Not a clue"

Lazard went on. "Rukia, Zack. You will both be going on a mission to Wutai in different units" Lazard looked at Zack. "You will be going with Angeal in the first unit"

Angeal, who was sitting down, looked at Zack. "I've recommended you... for 1st"

Zack laughed happily at the news. "Angeal! I love you, man!" He hugged his mentor. "Ang...."

Angeal pushed him away. "Don't make me regret this, Zack"

Zack stood at attention. "Sir!"

Lazard turned in his chair so he could look up at her. "Rukia, you will be going with Sephiroth in B-Unit"

Sephiroth came up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I've recommended you for 1st as well. Just don't hug me"

Rukia laughed at that. "Don't worry. I have more control than that"

"You will all head for Wutai once you're finished packing" Lazard told them. "And the mission will begin immediately upon arrival at Wutai"

* * * *

_BRIEFING ROOM_

When Rukia and Zack returned to the Briefing Room Sephiroth and Angeal were already there, packed and ready. Lazard was in the room too, seated.

"Are you two ready?" Angeal asked Zack and Rukia.

"Always" Rukia said.

"I'm all set!" Zack exclaimed.

"Then let's head out" Sephiroth told them.

"I would like to speak with Rukia and Zack alone before departure" Lazard cut in.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. I WILL NOT abandon my Blood+ fic. Just give me time please. Please review!


	4. Journey To The Fort

Short Author's Note: I want to thank all readers for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 4: Journey To The Fort

_BRIEFING ROOM_

Rukia and Zack were alone with Lazard.

"I will be going along with you as well" Lazard revealed. "Tell me, you two, what is your dream?" He sat back in his chair. "To become 1st... is it?"

Zack shook his head. "No" He stood confidently with his hands on his hips. "To become a Hero!"

Lazard nodded. "Ah, good, Zack. Unattainable dreams are the best kind"

Zack deflated in confusion. "Uh... thanks?"

Lazard looked at Rukia. "And you, Rukia? What is your dream?"

Rukia looked away. "My dream is...." She hesitated.

"Yes?" Lazard prodded.

She got a look of hatred. "My dream is to be free of Hollander, free of my past. Also unattainable, isn't it?"

* * * *

_WUTAI-FORT TAMBLIN_

"We need to wrap this up as quick as possible, Rukia" Sephiroth told his student. "Angeal and Zack are waiting for our call. They can't move unless we do our jobs"

Rukia nodded. "First phase of the mission?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at her question. For once she was being serious. "We need to get directly outside Fort Tamblin and call Angeal, so he knows we're on standby"

"Understood" She started forward.

Sephiroth grabbed her to halt her. "Why are you being so cooperative all of a sudden? You usually give me a hard time" He frowned and asked his next question hesitantly. "Is something bothering you?"

Rukia pulled away from him and paused. Then she shook her head. "Hollander... trained me to take my missions, real missions anyway, seriously. It's nothing, really"

"Just relax" Sephiroth told her. She gave him a surprised look at his concern. He walked toward the Fort. "You cannot battle correctly if you're always worrying you're going to screw up"

Rukia walked after him. "Right"

As they neared the Fort a guard ran out into their path. "You two! Identify yourselves!" Both Sephiroth and Rukia took their swords from their sheaths. Two more guards joined the first. "They're SOLDIER! Do not allow them to pass!"

Rukia stepped forward, sword at the ready. "I'll take care of them, Sephiroth. Don't worry"

She ran toward the first guard and he swung his sword at her. She jumped into the air and cut his head off. The second guard lunged at her, sword pointed forward to run her through. She knocked his sword away easily and sliced him in half. The last guard hesitated. It cost him. She sliced him across the middle.

She resheathed her sword. "I get more challenges from simulations" She followed Sephiroth as he passed her. "How much longer till we get to the--"

Sephiroth turned to her and put a finger to his lips to shush her. Then he actually pulled her into some bushes with him. Before she could comment he pointed through the bushes. She looked and saw Fort Tamblin. It looked more like an Oriental royal castle.

Sephiroth took out his cellphone and dialed. "Angeal" he said a short time later. "We are in position. Call me when your at the Fort. We'll stay in standby" He shut the phone.

"Now we wait?" Rukia whispered.

"Now we wait"

* * * *

Angeal and Zack paused on the path they were running on.

"Fort Tamblin is straight ahead" Angeal informed. "B-Unit is on standby"

"Got it" Zack replied excitedly.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. I'm sorry if the chapter is too short. I'm going by the game and its cutscenes are really short. Please review!


	5. The Promise

Short Author's Note: I would like to thank all readers for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

CHAPTER 5: The Promise

Rukia was starting to get restless. She and Sephiroth were still on standby. What was taking Angeal and Zack anyway? She sighed and looked at Sephiroth. He was resting against a tree beside her with his eyes closed. But she knew for a fact he was not sleeping and was perfectly alert.

She suddenly remembered something possibly important. "Hey, Sephiroth?"

"Yes?" he responded without opening his eyes.

She hesitated. Sephiroth was even more private than she was. "Do you... _know_ Genesis?" she asked him finally. "You and Angeal seemed ptetty upset about his desertion"

Sephiroth was silent for a while. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't remember you being so observant. Yes, I know him. He was one of my very few friends, as is Angeal. Angeal has known him longer than I have though. That's why I'm worried about this mission"

Rukia frowned. "Because you might have to fight Genesis?"

"It's not just that" Sephiroth admitted. "This mission might end with Angeal betraying us" She gasped at that. He went on. "He grew up with Genesis. So Genesis may be able to convince him to betray us and Shinra"

Rukia took that information in. This was really effecting Sephiroth, she could tell. "Sephiroth, I'll help you convince Genesis to return, whatever it takes" Sephiroth looked at her with surprise. She smiled. "Angeal too, if it comes to that"

She could have sworn she saw his face soften, but it hardened again when his cellphone started beeping. He answered it and listened. After a while he hung up and looked at her. "Mission phase two: We place charges in the Fort and set off an explosion, for a diversion. We need to place them in separate locations, so we have to split up"

Rukia nodded. "The diversion will allow them to infiltrate"

"Correct" Sephiroth said. "We'll meet back up here. Begin mission"

* * * *

Rukia got inside the Fort no problem despite heavy opposition. Her cellphone rang. "Rukia speaking"

It was Sephiroth. "Were you able to get inside the Fort?" he asked.

"No problem" Rukia answered back, genuinely offended. "Who do you think you're speaking to?"

Sephiroth snorted. "Be careful in there, Rukia. They keep anti-SOLDIER monsters somewhere inside the Fort"

"Got it" Rukia said. "Don't worry. I can't die here. I made you a promise, didn't I?"

Sephiroth actually chuckled before he hung up. She closed her phone and walked through some doors. This was the spot she needed to set the charges. Wondering why there were no guards, she set the charges in the back of the room. Then she left the room and called Sephiroth.

"Charges in place?" he asked her.

"Ready for detonation" she replied. "How about you?"

"Same" he replied. "Detonate charges on three. One... two... three" She set off her charges and there were two loud blasts. "Perfect. Now go to our rendezvous point"

"Got it" she replied and hung up.

* * * *

Angeal and Zack heard the explosion. They had been kneeling on the small cliff overlooking the front gates.

Angeal looked at Zack seriously and nodded toward the Fort. "Begin mission"

Zack gave a nod and flipped off the cliff acrobatically, landing on his feet at the bottom. Angeal turned to the right and ran off.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. My Blood+ fic should be updated by tomorrow hopefully. Please review!


	6. Romance On The Job

Short Author's Note: I thank all readers for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 6: Romance On The Job

Rukia turned around to head for the rendezvous site. Before she could take more than two steps though, she could sense movement above her. She dove out of the way just as a huge monster landed in the spot where she had been. She would have been crushed.

Rukia unsheathed her sword and took up a defensive stance. "You must be the anti-SOLDIER monster Sephiroth warned me about" She had to wait for the right moment.

The monster lifted up a huge hammer and swung it at her. She dove to the side, barely making it out of the monster's reach. Then she charged it and slashed at it's chest. She made contact and quickly dove away again as the monster swung it's hammer once more. The armor over the monster's chest broke off thanks to her blow.

The monster growled in frustration and smashed it's hammer down toward her. She rolled, jumped and plunged her sword into it's heart. The monster roared and fell to the side, dead. Her cellphone rang again. She returned her sword to its sheath and answered her phone.

It was a text message this time, from Angeal._ 'If u r still in the Fort, leave now. I have set the bomb. There is 5 minutes until detonation. I have already warned Sephiroth and Zack'._ She put her phone back in her pocket and turned to leave again. She ended up coming face-to-face with another anti-SOLDIER monster.At least this one didn't have armor.

She reached for her sword but froze when the monster swung a large spiked ball down at her. She dove out of the way and immediately had to roll to avoid its large fist. This one was faster than the last one.

She quickly pulled out her sword. "I don't have time for this!" She jumped into the air, flipped and slashed down at it. She wounded it deeply and it fell down face firsr, unmoving. She went to go past it toward the rendezvous point. It was a trap. The monster jerked up and slammed it's fist against her chest. She flew back and hit a wall as the monster stood back up. She needed to get up but the pain in her body was so intense she couldn't make herself move.

The monter raised the mace to finish her off. She didn't move. Before the monster could inflict the finishing blow, however, it was cut in half. Rukia looked in shock to see Sephiroth, sword out. He resheathed his sword as he walked toward her. Kneeling by her side, he took out a potion and held it to her lips. She drank it and he discarded the bottle.

"Can you walk?" he asked her with concern.

She still couldn't move. Rukia shook her head. "You need to leave before the bomb goes off. Leave me here"

Sephiroth shook his head and picked her up in his arms. "Apparently Angeal's honor crap rubbed off on the both of us" He ran from the area while carrying her. "Besides, you got a promise to keep"

She chuckled weakly. "Yeah"

* * * *

WUTAI-OUTSKIRTS

Sephiroth and Rukia made it back to the helicopter. Sephiroth noticed no one was around, not even Director Lazard or the Shinra troops. He placed Rukia down gently against a tree. Then settled next to her.

Rukia glanced around. "Where do you suppose everyone is?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "We'll rest here for now. If they're not back soon we'll go and look for them" He glanced at her. "Rukia, you said you were raised by Hollander. Do you not even know who you're real family is?"

Rukia paused. "I lied before" she finally admitted. "I _was _raised by Hollander as one of his experiments. That part was the truth. But i do have a last name. It's Gainsborough" (A/N: I'm sorry if I got the name wrong. I was going for Aerith's)

"Why did you lie about something like that?" he asked her, not sounding angry.

"Because it doesn't make a difference" she told him. "No one knows anyone else with that last name" Rukia paused again. "Except... maybe the Turks. But they don't tell me anything"

Sephiroth frowned. "Why do you even think they know anything?"

"They have one of their agents watching me for some reason" Rukia explained. "A woman. Cissnei"

Sephiroth looked over at her. "If you want I could kill them for you"

Rukia laughed and turned to him. "Am I delusional? Or did you just make a jo....?"

Rukia was cut off when Sephiroth leaned in and kissed her. Shocked, she froze for a second. But then she closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss. She'd never been kissed before but it definitely didn't suck, especially when he put his tongue in her mouth and explored it. Unfamiliar heat poured through her. She'd never felt anything like ihis.

Sephiroth pulled away in embarrassment. "I apologize if I crossed the line"

Rukia shook her head. "It's alright. I'd kiss you again if I could actually move"

Sephiroth actually laughed in amusement. He leaned to kiss her again but stopped when he heard a noise. He stood and unsheathed his sword. He relaxed though when he saw Director Lazard and the Shinra troops.

"Sephiroth!" Lazard exclaimed when he saw the 1st. He ran over to him. "Angeal and Zack may be in trouble! They might need your help"

"Where are they?" Sephiroth asked the Director.

"Sephiroth?" Rukia said. The worry in her tone made him look at her. She pointed at something. "Is that what I think it is?"

He turned to look.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. My Blood+ fic might be updated by tonight. Please review!


	7. Betrayal?

Short Author's Note: I thank all readers for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 7: Betrayal?

Sephiroth turned to see what Rukia was pointing at. There was a light in the distance. The light quickly enlarged and blew up. He turned to the Shinra troops and they stood at attention.

"Stay here" Sephiroth ordered them. "Protect Rukia and the Director. Someone's called out a summon. I'm going to go assist Angeal and Zack"

Sephiroth went to run off. "Sephiroth...." Rukia started.

He turned back to her. "Stay here. You're still hurt" He ran off.

* * * *

Sephiroth got to the scene to see two dead bodies, a monster lying on the ground and Angeal nowhere to be found. Zack was standing near the monster, turned away from it. Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the 2nd's stupidity as the monster stood up from the ground.

Zack turned and gasped. Sephiroth ran toward them. The monster sent a blast of fire toward Zack. The fire encircled Zack and trapped him in place. Sephiroth ran between Zack and the monster to shield the 2nd. Zack gasped in surprise to see him. The monster drew back to attack but Sephiroth was too fast.

Zack watched in awe as Sephiroth slit the monster in two and it exploded. There was only one thing Zack could think of to say: "Whoa"

* * * *

Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She got up on her feet shakily. She was stopped as she was about to head off when the Director grabbed her. She fought not to snap at him.

"Sephiroth said to wait here" he said firmly. "If you want a good evaluation, you need to follow orders"

Rukia shook him off angrily. "Do you really think I care about that right now? The others have been gone too long. They could be hurt or worse. Are you even human?"

Lazard got angry himself. "More than you are"

Rukia stepped away from him. She felt like she'd just been slapped. "What do you mean by that? Did Hollander tell you something about me?"

He shook his head. "Tseng, of the Turks" He walked away from her. "If you wish to leave, Rukia, no one will stop you. But no one will be backing you up"

Rukia watched him for a moment, and then she left.

* * * *

Zack watched as Sephiroth examined the bodies. He did not understand it himself. These were not the bodies of Wutai troops. So what were they? Why had they attacked?

Sephiroth finally spoke up. He said one name. "Genesis"

Zack looked at him with shock and confusion. "Genesis? The missing SOLDIER 1st-Class?" Sephiroth did not answer. Instead, he took the helmet off one of the bodies. Zack gasped in surprise. The dead man looked just like Genesis. "They're identical"

Sephiroth cocked his head. "They're Genesis copies"

Zack looked at Sephiroth in shock. "Copies? _Human _copies?"

Sephiroth snapped his head toward Zack, making him shrink back. The 1st was no longer stoic, but furious. "Where is Angeal?" he snapped at Zack.

Zack got a worried expression and turned away. "I... thought he was fighting somewhere around here"

"I see" Sephiroth snorted. He stood up. "So Angeal is gone as well"

Zack spun toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth was turned away from him. "What does that mean?"

Sephiroth didn't look at him as he spoke angrily. "It means that Angeal... has betrayed us as well"

"What?!" Zack snapped. "You're wrong! Angeal is _not_ a traitor!"

"It looks like I'll be fully fulfilling my promise" a voice said suddenly. They turned to see Rukia. Sephiroth shook his head at her stubbornness He went toward her.

"I know what kind of person Angeal is!" Zack kept protesting. "He wouldn't betray us!" Sephiroth turned to look at him. It was the first time Sephiroth looked at him with anything other than total disdain. Now Sephiroth looked at Zack with speculation. "Angeal would _never_ betray us!"

Sephiroth cocked his head at Zack.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. I will be updating both this story _and _the Blood+ one at the same time from now on, starting with chapter 8. Please review!


	8. New Mission

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing JTLegend. 'The Next Generation' Chapter 8 is also up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 8: New Mission

_There has not been any word on Angeal or Genesis. Sephiroth and Rukia went on vacation together directly after the mission in Wutai, that was a month ago today. They have that 'couple' vibe now too. Who would have thought? I never considered either one of them the type. I have kept up my training. It's weird without Angeal though. Where did he go? I miss him. I hope he returns soon._

_Zack._

_* * * *_

_SOLDIER FLOOR_

Zack did three more squats and then went to go back home. Unfortunately, that apparently wasn't going to happen. His cellphone rang. He took his phone out of his pocket and clicked 'TALK'.

He was surprised to hear Rukia's voice. "Zack?"

"I'm here" he said quickly. "Are you back?"

"I don't have time for small talk right now" she said in a hurry. "Director Lazard wants to see you. Go to the Briefing Room" She hung up.

Shocked, Zack wondered what was going on. Then he ran toward the Briefing Room. Maybe it was Angeal!

* * * *

_BRIEFING ROOM_

Zack ran into the Briefing Room. He went straight up to Lazard and asked automatically, "Any word on Angeal?!"

Lazard shook his head. "No. He hasn't contacted his family either"

Zack deflated immediately. "So what's this about?"

Lazard looked at a screen in front of him. "Genesis. His family says they haven't seen or heard from him. But... they can't be trusted"

Zack frowned, confused. "Why?"

Lazard gave him a look that actually said "duh". "They're his family" Understanding, Zack nodded and Lazard went on. "You will be going to Genesis's hometown to investigate his disappearance" Lazard leaned back so he could look beyond Zack. "They will go with you"

Zack turned around to find a pissed off Rukia and a guy with a ponytail wearing an expensive suit. The man didn't offer his hand to shake. "Tseng, of the Turks" he introduced himself.

Rukia glared at Tseng. "I _really _hate Turks"

Zack sighed heavily. 'This is going to be a long mission' he was thinking.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	9. Angeal's Hometown

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing JTLegend. 'The Next Generation' chapter 9 is also up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 9: Angeal's Hometown

_BRIEFING ROOM_

Lazard had left the room, leaving the two SOLDIER and the Turk alone. Tseng stepped forward professionally. "Ready to go on the assignment?" he asked Rukia and Zack.

"I'm ready" she said firmly.

"It's a routine job, right?" Zack asked them.

Rukia frowned in suspicion. "I wonder. Originally, Sephiroth was assigned to this mission"

Tseng cut in then. "That means this is a top-priority assignment" he warned. "Be alert, or you'll fail"

Zack looked at Rukia. "And Sephiroth?"

Understanding the question, Rukia said, "He refused to go"

Zack snorted at that. "What is _that?!" _He got a jealous look on his face. "They spoil him too much"

Rukia chuckled. "Why don't you say that to his face?" she teased.

"Uh...." Zack got a pleading look on his face. "Please don't tell him I said that"

* * * *

_BANORA_

Zack, Rukia and Tseng walked toward the inner village of Banora. Zack looked up at the trees and the weird fruits that hung from them. The fruits were blue with a green stem and were shaped kind of like apples. He shook his head.

"Weird-looking trees" Zack commented.

The group halted and Tseng turned to Zack. "These are Banora white trees. AKA dumbapples"

Zack froze. Then he put his hands on his hips and looked around. "Wait! So that means we're in Banora? Angeal's hometown?"

"Correct" Tseng confirmed.

They continued on their way. "Angeal and Genesis have known each other for a long time" Rukia revealed.

Zack frowned at her. "How do you know that?"

Rukia didn't answer. Tseng looked at her but didn't say anything. They were attacked then by two men. Zack and Rukia made quick work of them and the group halted again. Zack looked at the bodies.

"These guys?" he told the others. "I saw them in Wutai too" He looked at Rukia. "You saw them too, with Sephiroth"

Rukia nodded and got a determined look on her face. "So they _are _here"

Tseng glanced at a long path and then looked back at them. "No sign of townspeople" He sighed. "When Genesis deserted he took an arsenal of weapons and a large number of machines out with him. The company's orders are to retrieve or destroy whatever he took"

Rukia glared at Tseng. "I couldn't care less about _your _mission, Turk. I'm only here to help Genesis and Angeal, and bring them back to Shinra safely" She turned toward the path. "I have a promise to keep" She walked away from them.

Zack turned to Tseng. "I'll do whatever I can to help both the Turks, _and _Rukia" He entered the path with Tseng.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	10. Turk Technology

Short Author's Note: I thank all readers for reading. 'The Next Generation' chapter 10 is also up. Please excuse the length of this chapter. I have to break down the missions in the game so I can get the scenes in my fic even halfway accurate. Forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 10: Turk Technology

Zack looked down at the bodies he had just slain. Rukia stood beside him and Tseng was behind them. There were three bodies and a destroyed mech. Rukia had taken out the mech.

Zack narrowed his eyes on the bodies. "Genesis copies" he said softly, more to himself than to the others. Rukia looked at the bodies with worry. Was her worry for the real Genesis?

Tseng walked in front of them, asking, "Where did you hear that?" His tone of voice made it seem like the bodies being clones of the missing 1st was classified information.

"Sephiroth said it" Zack said quickly, afraid he was in trouble.

Rukia shook her head as she gazed at the dead Genesis copies. "Maybe it was a good thing Sephiroth backed out of this mission. He wouldn't have wanted to see this"

Tseng turned around and looked at the copies. "The technology for this was stolen from our scientists" Rukia gave Tseng a rude look that plainly said the Turks were incompetent.

Zack cleared his throat. "What is exactly does this technology do?"

Tseng looked at them. "It allows Genesis's abilities and straits to be transplanted... into SOLDIER... and monsters" He looked at Rukia.

Zack looked back and forth between them. Rukia looked away. "SOLDIER and monsters" she said with a strange note in her voice. "Are we the same? It can't be"

Tseng walked toward the entrance to another path. Zack and Rukia joined him. Tseng looked at them. "There's still no sign of townspeople. The enemy may have taken over the entire town. We should check the houses"

Zack and Rukia nodded.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	11. Wealthy Man's Estate

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing JTLegend. 'The Next Generation' chapter 11 is also up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 11: Wealthy Man's Estate

_BANORA_

Zack, Rukia and Tseng stopped outside of a mansion. Zack looked up at the mansion. Whoever owned this place _must _have been rich. As that thought went through his head something came into his head. He tried to remember what it was.

Tseng saw Zack checking out the mansion and looked up at it himself. "This is Genesis's home. His parents are wealthy landowners"

'Oh, now I remember' Zack thought.

* * * *

_FLASHBACK: WUTAI-OUTSKIRTS_

Zack ran after Angeal, who was calmly walking away from him. "Come on, Angeal!" Zack said as he caught up with his mentor. "What's the deal with dumbapples?!" Angeal had made it seem really important earlier.

Angeal stopped and turned to Zack finally. "The official name... is Banora White. My townspeople had... _plenty_ of them to spare"

Catching Angeal's hint, he said in an amused tone, "Ah, so you stole them"

Angeal looked at him defensively. "We were _poor, _Zack"

Zack rolled his eyes with disbelief. _"Nice _excuse"

Angeal shook his head and went on. "But even then I had my honor. It was rumored that the largest Banora White fruits grew on a wealthy man's estate. But I never stole from _that _tree, because the wealthy man's son... was my friend"

Zack snorted and shook his head. "If he was a friend, you should have just _asked_ for some"

Angeal nodded approvingly. "Honor can be... quite a burden" Angeal then quickly added, "At times"

Zack thought about everything Angeal had said. There was something he couldn't quite get. So he asked, "So... what exactly does all this have to do with me?"

Angeal got a mischievous look on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "No story... is not worth hearing" Then he walked away.

Zack gaped. "Wait! That's it?!" Angeal burst out laughing. Zack _couldn't _believe he'd just been played. He ran after Angeal again, complaining, "Yeah well, thanks a lot!"

_END FLASHBACK_

_* * * *_

_BANORA_

Tseng walked a little closer to the mansion. "Angeal and Genesis grew up together, and were best friends"

Zack could tell where this was going, and it pissed him off. Now he was the one who glared at Tseng, but the Turk was turned away from him. "So Genesis deserts... and gets his best friend Angeal to join him? Is that it?"

Tseng turned toward him. But Rukia was the one who responded. "Sephiroth believes that's the case" she said. She was being distracted by something so Zack and Tseng turned to look at her. She pointed. "Look there" They did and Zack gasped. "Ir's a grave"

"It's still very new" Tseng said softly. He walked toward it. "Zack, go and check Angeal's house. Rukia and I will check the grave"

Rukia glared at him again for bossing her around, but for once she didn't argue. She turned to Zack. "Be careful. The area may already be under the enemy's control"

Zack nodded.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	12. Time

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Blue-Huntress. 'The Next Generation' chapter 12 is also up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 12: Time

_BANORA_

Zack, Rukia and Tseng knelt together on a cliff top overlooking a factory. They were going to infiltrate the factory from above because a frontal attack was risky. Everyone agreed with the plan.

Rukia kept her eyes on the factory. "Genesis's _parents _were in that grave"

Zack turned to her in shock. "Wait, he.... His own _family?"_

"We can't expect reason from _him" _Tseng said with a hint of anger.

Rukia glanced at him with irritation and then looked at Zack. "What about Angeal?" she asked hopefully.

Zack looked down sadly. "He... wasn't at the house" He turned toward Tseng pleadingly. "But please, give me time. If I find Angeal, I can talk to him" He started gaining more hope. "If I can convince Angeal, maybe Genesis will come back too!"

Rukia smiled at Zack with respect. "I understand now why Sephiroth chose you" she said to him. Zack looked at her in surprise. "Genesis and Angeal? Those two were Sephiroth's only friends before I came along"

"He didn't want to fight them" Tseng suddenly said thoughtfully. "_That's _why Sephiroth refused the mission"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, well, Angeal is my friend too"

Rukia looked Zack straight in the eyes with determination. "Sephiroth is counting on _us _to bring them both back"

Zack looked down nervously. Tseng stood up and both of the 2nds looked up at him. Tseng looked at the factory, then back at them. "Time is short. Let's go"

* * * *

_FACTORY_

Zack, Rukia and Tseng were in a room in the factory. Zack and Rukia leaned against a wall as Tseng was typing quickly on a computer. After a while, Tseng started to speak.

"It looks like the copies are being made here" Tseng said without looking up, continuing to type.

Rukia got off the wall and walked toward the entrance that led above. "Zack and I are going to go check upstairs" Zack joined her immediately. "Genesis or Angeal may be up there"

Tseng continued to type as Rukia and Zack headed off.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	13. Genesis Is Found

Short Author's Note: I thank all readers for reading. Starting from chapter 14 this fic will no longer be in the 'World: Game' category. I will be changing it to the 'World: Crisis Core' category. I have writer's block on my 'The Next Generation' fanfic. Any ideas, JTLegend, feel free to tell me in your next review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 13: Genesis Is Found

_FACTORY_

As Rukia and Zack entered the room upstairs they could hear Genesis speaking.

"_Infinite in mysteries... is the gift... of the goddess" _Genesis was saying. Rukia and Zack saw him sitting on the floor reading from a small book. "_We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form over the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest" _Genesis stopped reading and looked up at Zack, who was glaring at him. "Settle down, Zack the puppy" he said with amusement. Zack glared even more. Genesis looked at Rukia with the same amusement. "Well, Sephiroth does have good taste. I'll give him that"

Tseng ran into the room then and went straight to a tank. He looked inside. He obviously wasn't happy about whatever he saw. "The grave at the house" He turned and glared at Genesis. "We found the remains of _our _people there as well"

Genesis shrugged with a smug smile on his face. "It didn't take much to have them send false reports. Just some mild threats"

"They would have done that anyway!" Zack snapped at him.

"At least your parents would have" Rukia added softly, hoping to make him feel guilty.

Genesis looked away from them and placed his book down slowly. "My _parents _betrayed me" he said as he stood up. He turned toward them. "They had _always _betrayed me from the very beginning" Everyone took a defensive stance as Genesis raised his hand up. "What do you know?" Genesis asked them as red energy formed in his hand. Then he snapped. "Shinra lapdogs!" he insulted them as he flung the powerful energy at Tseng.

Tseng grunted, flew back as the energy hit him, and he hit the tank, crumpling to the floor probably unconscious. Things happened too fast to follow after that. The next thing everyone knew Tseng was still on the ground, Rukia had her sword drawn, and Angeal stood between the 2nds and Genesis with his sword sheathed and holding Zack's sword.

Genesis smiled at Angeal and flung his arms out in a gesture of friendship. "Welcome, partner!" Angeal's face was dead serious as he pointed Zack's sword at Genesis. Genesis lowered his arms and looked betrayed. "I see.... So you finally made your decision" Genesis nodded. "I'll respect your wishes, old friend. However...." He walked forward until he stood beside Angeal with an angry expression. "Can you really live... on _that _side?"

Angeal stood stock still, looking as if he'd been shot. Genesis left the room. Angeal, Rukia and Zack stood frozen for a moment. Then, without a word, Angeal spun around angrily to leave. Zack immediately ran after his mentor.

Zack tried to grab him either to stop him or embrace him. "Angeal!" Angeal roughly pushed him away. Then he quickly embedded the sword between them. Mentor and protege locked eyes for a moment and then Angeal quickly exited the room.

Rukia and Zack exchanged looks. "I'll go after them" Zack told her. "You look after Tseng"

Rukia's eyes widened. "No way. I promised Sephiroth that I would help Genesis and Angeal"

"You will be by helping me" Zack said. Rukia was about to protest again. "I actually have a friendship with one of them, you don't. So just look after Tseng and don't argue"

Rukia glared after him but listened.

* * * *

"Zack!" Rukia called after him.

Zack turned to see Rukia and Tseng running toward him. He had just been about to leave the factory. Tseng and Rukia stopped before him. "There's no time" Tseng said in a hurry. "We have to leave now"

Zack looked at Rukia confusion. "We're not gonna go look for Angeal and Genesis?"

Tseng cut in before Rukia could comment. "All evidence of misconduct must be erased. Company rules. An air strike will neutralize this town"

Rukia gave Zack a serious look. "Are you sure that nobody is at Angeal's house?"

Zack got a worried look. He and Rukia looked at Tseng. He said one word. "Hurry!"

* * * *

_BANORA_

The instant Rukia and Zack made it to Angeal's house, Zack's cellphone rang. He answered it in a hurry. It was Tseng. "I explained our situation and had the air strike briefly delayed. That will buy you some time"

"Thanks, Tseng" Zack said and hung up. He looked at Rukia. "The air strike has been delayed"

Rukia nodded and they entered the house.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	14. Monster

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing JTLegend. I still have writer's block on 'The Next Generation' fic and it's killing me. I feel like I'm letting you and my other readers down.

Disclaimer: I do not owh anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 14: Monster

Zack and Rukia entered Angeal's house and froze. Zack was stunned and it felt like he was losing air. Angeal's mother lay on the ground dead. Who....? Suddenly sensing someone else in the room with him and Rukia he spun around. Angeal stood against the wall staring at his mother, his face expressionless.

Did Angeal....? Zack snapped. Zack grabbed his mentor and shook him when he didn't react. "What the hell did you _do, _Angeal?!" Angeal didn't respond. Zack threw him against another wall and punched him hard across the face. Angeal stumbled outside and fell to the ground.

Rukia grabbed Zack to stop his assault and looked at Angeal. She pointed inside the house. "Is that your idea of honor, Angeal?"

Angeal got to his feet saying, "My mother... could not... continue to live" He looked at them with a serious expression. "And neither... can the son"

Zack was losing it. "What the hell are you talking about?! What's going on?!"

"I told you" a familiar voice suddenly joined in. Genesis appeared and glared at Zack and Rukia. "You cannot live on _that _side anymore"

Angeal spun and began walking away. "Angeal!" Zack yelled as he tried to run after him. Genesis tripped him and he fell to the ground. "Angeal!" His mentor didn't even look back.

Rukia looked from Angeal to Genesis, unsure of what to do.

Genesis watched as Angeal walked away. "_My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that _abhors _you and I?"_

Zack turned and glared at Genesis, still on the ground. "Shut up!"

Genesis ignored him. "_All that awaits you..."_

"Shut up!" Zack snapped at him again.

Genesis continued as if he hadn't spoken. _"... is a somber morrow..."_

_"Shut _up!" Zack unsheathed his sword and knelt on the ground glaring. "I'm warning you, Genesis!"

_"... no matter where the winds may blow" _Genesis concluded. He looked at Rukia then. "I don't see _Sephiroth _today but... are you two game?"

Zack stood up and he and Rukia took up defensive stances as Genesis called out a summons. A blue dragon now stood before them. Zack was furious. "A summon?!"

Rukia looked over at Genesis, who was watching from afar. "So _that's _how it is, huh?"

(A/N: I'm not very good at fight scenes so please use your imaginations)

Zack picked up the summoning crystal that the destroyed dragon had left behind. He then turned and glared at Genesis. Genesis was turned away from them. "Summons aren't supposed to be used like this!"

Rukia came forward hesitantly. "What happened to dreams, and honor?"

Genesis looked down sorrowfully. "We are..." He put his hand to his forehead. "... monsters" He shot his hand out to the side and a large black wing appeared, two features falling off. Genesis turned his head to look at Rukia. "We have neither dreams, nor honor" He took flight and disappeared.

Zack and Rukia looked up at the black feathers falling all around them. Zack held his hand out and a feather fell into his palm. He looked down at it. "SOLDIER..." He looked back up at the sky. "... doesn't mean monster"

"For some people it does" Rukia said sadly. Zack looked at her.

She was looking up at the sky.

* * * *

Zack and Rukia watched from a safe distance inside a helicopter as the air strike obliterated Banora. Rukia watched with disappointment. But she wouldn't give up. There was still a chance Angeal and Genesis could be saved. Zack watched with worry... and sadness.

"Angeal...." he whispered.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	15. Elimination Orders

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing JTLegend and Lady Nightlord.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 15: Elimination Orders

_SOLDIER FLOOR_

Zack stood looking out a window at Midgar. He wasn't really seeing it though. All he saw was Angeal. What was Angeal doing right now? Where was he? How could someone like him, who valued SOLDIER honor, kill his own mother?

Zack's cellphone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Zack speaking"

He was surprised when he heard who it was. "It's been a while... Zack"

Zack gasped. "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth gave an amused chuckle. "Come to the SOLDIER Director's Office"

Zack was so stunned he couldn't speak for a second. "A-Alright" he finally managed to stutter.

Sephiroth hung up and Zack did as well. What was happening now?

* * * *

_SOLDIER DIRECTOR'S OFFICE_

Zack walked into the SOLDIER Director's Office. Sephiroth leaned against a table watching him with Rukia by his side. Rukia sat on the table with her legs crossed. They were holding hands but that was as far as their public show of affection went.

As Zack walked past him, Sephiroth faced forward and closed his eyes. Zack stopped before the Director's desk, folding his arms across his chest. Lazard sat behind his it with his hands folded on the desk.

Lazard looked up at him and glanced at Rukia. "Congratulations. As of this moment..." He paused for effect. "... both you and Rukia are promoted to SOLDIER 1st-Class"

Sephiroth looked at Rukia and gave her a nod. She smiled proudly. Zack's hands fell to his side and he clenched them into fists. He wasn't feeling it. He had always thought Angeal would be here at this moment. It didn't feel right now.

Zack looked at Lazard, unclenching his fists. "I... thought I'd be happier"

Lazard nodded. "Understandable" He leaned forward in his chair and placed his chin in his hand. "Too much happened... too fast" he said softly. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then the Director sat back up. "Zack, I'm afraid I need your assistance again"

Zack turned to Sephiroth, angry suddenly. "Are you pushing another assignment on me?" he asked, holding a grudge.

Rukia got off the table. "Zack...." she started, ready to defend Sephiroth.

Sephiroth put up his hand to stop her. Then he sighed heavily and looked at Zack. "My apologies" he said to him.

Zack didn't know if he was sincere or not, and right now he didn't care. He looked away from Sephiroth. "Whatever" was all he said back.

Lazard folded his hands on his desk again. "I'll you in on the assignment. But before that.... You and Rukia go to the Briefing Room. Change into SOLDIER 1st-Class uniforms"

* * * *

_BRIEFING ROOM_

Rukia kept her jeans, jacket, gloves and boots. She added a black choker to her outfit and changed her 2nd-Class shirt with the 1st-Class one. She also now wore a blue pendent on a necklace that Sephiroth had given her as a gift.

Her cellphone rang just as Zack reappeared wearing a 1st-Class uniform. She pulled out her phone and answered,"Speak"

It was Lazard. "Are you two done changing your uniforms?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah" she answered, glancing at Zack.

"Then report back to the SOLDIER Director's Office" Lazard commanded. "I will brief both of you on your assignment"

"On our way" she answered professionally. They both hung up and she looked at Zack. "Ready to go back?"

Zack nodded.

* * * *

_SOLDIER DIRECTOR'S OFFICE_

Lazard stood up from his chair and addressed Zack. He had already informed Sephiroth and Rukia. "The company has decided to eliminate Genesis... _and _his cohorts" He gave Zack a hard look. "This includes _Angeal, _as well"

Zack snapped at that. "And you want _me _to do it?!"

"NO!" Lazard corrected quickly. He turned away and folded his hands behind his back. "The Shinra army will handle it"

Zack didn't understand. "What about _me_?"

"They don't trust you" Rukia said behind him. Zack put his hands on Lazard's desk to steady himself.

Sephiroth and Rukia walked to his left side and stood beside him. They stayed back though, giving him space. "They believe your emotions will hamper your... judgement"

"Well, of course!" Zack immediately responded.

"That's why Rukia and I are going too" Sephiroth revealed.

Zack froze in anger. He turned to them slowly. "To _kill _them?" he asked, daring them to say "yes".

Sephiroth and Rukia said nothing. Their faces held no emotion. Zack glared at them. Lazard seemed confused. Everyone was completely silent. Then, suddenly, alarms started blaring. Everything turned red from the alarm lights. All four of them watched in stunned shock as emergency shutters came down.

Snapping into action, Lazard announced, "Intruders!"

Zack looked at him quickly. "Where?!"

Rukia gave Zack a look that said "duh". "Close, apparently" Zack turned and glared at her.

Lazard started giving orders. "Sephiroth, Rukia, the President! Zack, the entrance!"

"Yeah" Rukia said as she and Rukia walked off confidently.

Zack did the same, saying, "You got it!"

A/N: _FINALLY! I'VE FINALLY BEEN ABLE TO MAKE A LONG CHAPTER! _I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	16. Hollander

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Lady Nightlord, JTLegend and Blue-Huntress. You're welcome for the video, JTLegend.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 16: Hollander

Zack was standing over another dead copy by the entranee that led out of the Shinra building. He shook his head as he looked at it. This whole situation was starting to get on his nerves. Zack closed his eyes. 'Angeal, are you close by?' He heard someone walking toward him and spun around, sword at the ready. Then he relaxed.

"Sephiroth! Rukia!" Zack exclaimed as they stopped before him. They looked down at the body at his feet. Zack glanced at it and looked back at them, nodding. "The intruders are Genesis copies" he told them with irritation.

Rukia glared at the body. "Hollander _must _be behind this" Sephiroth put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She relaxed a little.

Zack looked back and forth between them. "Who's Hollander?" he asked them curiously.

Rukia looked away, refusing to answer. Sephiroth sighed, keeping his hand on her shoulder. "He's a Shinra scientist who vanished after lifting the copy technology" Sephiroth explained to Zack.

"Are you saying that this..." Zack glanced at Rukia before continuing. "... Hollander, and Genesis, are working together?"

Sephiroth removed his hand from Rukia's shoulder at the mention of Genesis. His look darkened. "Perhaps...."

Zack softened. He had forgotten that Sephiroth had been friends with both Angeal _and _Genesis. He had known Angeal long before him. "What is it that they're after?" Zack asked.

Rukia sighed and re-entered the conversation. "Hollander lost his bid for the leadership of the Science Department. He has borne a grudge against Shinra ever since. _Revenge _is most likely his objective"

Zack folded his arms across his chest. "That's petty. Are you telling me that _Genesis _is supporting that idiotic cause?"

Sephiroth looked down. Zack was stunned. The SOLDIER Hero had _never _shown this level of emotion. Scratch that, he barely showed emotion at all. "I would prefer not to believe it, but...." Sephiroth paused.

"So _don't _believe it" Rukia said to him kindly.

Sephiroth looked at her, once again stoic. "Very well, I won't" His look turned professional and he headed toward the door, saying, "Genesis copies have been sighted in Sector 8, as well" He stopped and turned to them. "Let's go"

Rukia and Zack both gave a nod.

* * * *

_SECTOR 8_

Zack watched in horror as monsters everywhere attacked. Shinra troops were struggling to fight them and protect the people. Why the hell was Genesis doing all this? What had all these people ever done to him? 'Angeal, tell me you're not condoning this. Did you have something to do with this too?'

"This is some serious trouble" Rukia commented. Zack turned around to face her. Sephiroth stood beside her, glaring at the monsters.

"We should split up" Sephiroth suggested, turning to them. "Rukia, you come with me" He pointed in a direction. "Zack, you head that way, toward LOVELESS avenue"

Zack gave a nod. "Understood!"

They separated in different directions and walked off.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. And don't worry, Sephiroth will definitely be in chapter 17. Please review!


	17. Friends?

Short Author's Note: I want to thank all readers and reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 17: Friends?

_MAKO REACTOR 5_

Sephiroth dialed Zack's number and after two rings he answered with the usual, "Zack speaking" Rukia walked beside him through Mako Reactor 5, listening.

"Once Sector 8 is clear, come to Mako Reactor 5" Sephiroth told Zack.

"Did the two of you find something out?" Zack asked him.

"Angeal..." Sephiroth paused. He still wasn't certain if the news was good or bad. "... has been sighted" Rukia gave him an encouraging nod as he finally gave Zack the news.

Apparently, Zack thought the news was bad, since he angrily asked, "So it's search and destroy?"

"The army is mobilizing" Sephiroth confirmed for him. Then he quickly added, "There's still time. "You, Rukia and I will find Angeal _and _Genesis _before _them, and..."

Before he could finish Zack screamed through the phone, saying, "And _WHAT_?!"

Sephiroth held the phone away from his ear. He was irritated at first but quickly got over it. At least it proved Zack would help. He put the back to his ear as his eardrums stopped ringing. Then he finished what he had been saying. "... _fail _to eliminate them"

There was a pause on Zack's end on the phone. Sephiroth smirked as he saw the image of a surprised Zack clearly in his mind. "For real?!" Zack finally asked, somewhat suspicious.

Sephiroth couldn't help laughing at Zack's choice of words and his tone. He was definitely still young. "Yes" Sephiroth said, chuckling. He couldn't resist the urge. "For _real"_ he mocked. Rukia glanced at him in amusement.

"Excellent!" Zack exclaimed, ignoring his mocking tone. "Uh, probably!"

Sephiroth shook his head as he hung up and returned the phone to his pocket. Seeing Rukia smirking at him, he turned to her. "What is it?"

"You just made a new friend" Rukia said to him teasingly.

Sephiroth frowned. "You mean Zack?" Rukia nodded slowly. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Don't be ridiculous"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm not. You know I'm right"

Sephiroth snorted. "You're wrong. I don't even like him"

Rukia walked ahead of him. "Whatever you say, Seph"

Sephiroth looked at her with annoyance. "_Stop _calling me that"

A/N: This is a filler chapter. Chapter 18 will be longer. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	18. Project G

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Lady Nightlord.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 18: Project G

_MAKO REACTOR 5_

Zack knelt beside a silver and black monster. He gasped he saw something that seriously creeped him out. It was on the thing's head. But it couldn't have been. "I-Is that Angeal's face?!" he stammered.

Sephiroth and Rukia passed Zack and the Angeal monster. Then they stopped and Sephiroth said, "It appears _Genesis _isn't the _only _one who can be copied" Sephiroth turned away from them as a memory came back to him. "The company training room" he said more to himself than to them.

"Huh?" Zack looked to Rukia but she just shrugged.

Sephiroth smiled, remembering a certain day. "We used to sneak in the training room for fun, when the 2nds were out... Genesis, Angeal, and I"

Rukia chuckled. She could actually picture the three of them doing that. "You guys were... pretty tight" she commented.

Sephiroth looked at the Angeal monster and snorted. Then he looked away again. "I wonder...."

* * * *

_FLASHBACK-TRAINING ROOM_

Short Author's Note: Do not read the rest of this chapter until you watch the flashback or it will not make sense. To see flashback go on the site 'youtube' and type in 'Sephiroth vs Angeal vs Genesis'. Or type in 'Sephiroth vs Angeal and Genesis'. Then look for the English Version.

_END FLASHBACK_

_* * * *_

_MAKO REACTOR 5_

Sephiroth now stood at the railing. Rukia noticed something was wrong and came forward, asking, "So, was everything all right?"

Sephiroth had been looking down, but he looked up when Rukia spoke. He came back to the present and focused on her question. "Yes, as far as _Genesis _was concerned" he answered. "But as for _Angeal...."_

Zack stood up beside the monster and looked at Sephiroth. "Angeal? What happened?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Later on, I received one of his _famous _lectures"

Zack frowned. "About what?"

Sephiroth snorted. What else? "_His_ lectures were _always _the same" he answered. "They were always about discipline, dreams, honor, et cetera"

Zack nodded knowingly and went to the railing. "Ah, one of _those, _huh?"

Sephiroth went to the monster and looked down at it angrily. "So it _is _true"

Rukia shook her head and glared at the monster. "They're in league with _Hollander" _The glare faded and she locked eyes with Sephiroth. "But I will still honor my promise" Sephiroth gave her a nod of respect.

Zack leaned over the railing. "How could all this happen?" he asked suddenly.

Sephiroth and Rukia exchanged glances, unsure of what to do for him. Then Rukia walked to a path. "Hollander's secret laboratory is down this way" Sephiroth and even Zack looked toward her. "We may be able to find some information about Angeal and Genesis's whereabouts there"

Zack immediately started forward. "All right"

Sephiroth took the lead. "Let's go"

* * * *

_HOLLANDER'S SECRET LABORATORY_

Rukia walked over to a tank and looked inside. She glared at what she saw. "A wretched sight...." Professor Hollander was sick. She walked away from the tank to let the others see. Sephiroth glanced at it, glared, and moved away.

Frowning at their reactions, Zack took a look inside the tank. He gasped and nearly jumped away from the tank. "There's a monster inside"

Sephiroth nodded. "This may be where they make copies" Sephiroth went to a table where he saw some papers and picked them up. He started reading them. Soon Rukia and Zack went over to him. "These are... _highly _confidential research documents that Hollander stole. The stolen documents were in regard to "Project G", "Degradation", and "Ancients""

Getting a headache Zack leaned against a table and shook his head. "Ugh...."

Ignoring him, Rukia revealed, "It was Hollander's experiment. The result was a normal child. Which meant he failed"

Zack put his hands on his knees as the headache got worse. "I'm feeling woozy...."

Also ignoring him, Sephiroth started remembering another incident. "It was before Genesis deserted" he said aloud. "It happened because of the wound Genesis got that day we and Angeal fought in the Training Room. The wound was superficial, but for some reason, Genesis wasn't healing. The man who treated him was..." He looked at Rukia seriously. "... Hollander"

* * * *

_FLASHBACK_

Sephiroth leaned against a wall a few feet from Angeal, who was doing the same. They were both concerned about how long Professor Hollander had been examining Genesis. The wound hadn't been that bad.

They looked up and walked forward as Professor Hollander came out of Genesis's room. Before Sephiroth could ask the professor anything, Angeal asked, "How is Genesis doing?"

The professor was emotionless. "The problem... is the mako energy that seeped in through the wound"

"Is it treatable?" Sephiroth asked bluntly.

Hollander shrugged, still emotionless. "First, he'll need a transfusion"

Sephiroth immediately nodded, without hesitation. But as he walked forward, Angeal put his arm out, blocking his way. Sephiroth looked at Angeal in confusion. Angeal just shook his head at him and entered the room to give Genesis what he needed. Sephiroth looked at the professor for an explanation.

Professor Hollander looked back at him with a strange expression. "_You _aren't viable" Then he went back into the room.

Sephiroth stood stunned.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * * *

_HOLLANDER'S SECRET LABORATORY_

"Why couldn't _I _be the donor?" Sephiroth asked softly. Sephiroth re-entered the present again and looked down at the documents. He changed the subject. "A SOLDIER type G...."

Realizing he didn't want to talk about anything he had just told them, Rukia picked up another document from the table. After reading it she told them, "Project G gave birth to the one we know as Genesis"

Catching on to something, Zack said, "Project G...."

Rukia looked up at Zack and nodded. ""Project Genesis"" She held up the file she'd been reading and gestured around. "Contrary to these reports, Genesis showed clear signs of change"

Zack frowned in pity. "Degradation?" he asked softly.

"Not just that" Rukia told him.

Zack's eyes narrowed in realization. "Copies?"

She nodded. She went back to the tank. What the hell gave scientists the right to screw with lives? Did they care about _anyone _besides themselves and their damn experiments? She glared at the monster in the tank again. "Abominations...." she stated.

Someone came down the metal stairs and they all turned to see Hollander, who had paused on the steps. "S-Sephiroth?!" he said in shock as he saw the SOLDIER Hero. Then he turned to see Rukia and smiled cruelly. "Rukia" As he walked down the rest of the steps, he said to her, "It's been a while. You are doing _really _well, my dear experiment" He chuckled. "Better than even _I _expected"

Rukia glared at him with hatred. "_Hollander...."_

Sephiroth tried to distract him from Rukia. "I thought I'd find you here, Hollander"

Hollander looked back at Sephiroth. "The degradation process?" Hollander said. "Only _I _can stop it" At that moment Genesis landed between Hollander and them protectively, sword drawn.

Sephiroth glared at this action. "Genesis"

Genesis ignored his glare and put his sword at Sephiroth's throat. Rukia started to charge him then but Sephiroth put out his arm to stop her. Genesis put out his arm to block Hollander.

"You won't take Hollander" Genesis said simply.

Hollander glanced at all of them and then ran. "Zack!" Sephiroth commanded. "Go after Hollander!"

Hollander paused in fear and looked back. "On it!" Zack ran past Genesis without any opposition and paused at the steps. Zack and Hollander locked eyes and then disappeared.

Meanwhile, Genesis and Sephiroth stared each other down. Then, surprisingly, Genesis lowered his sword. "_There is no hate, only joy" _Genesis quoted. "_For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds"_

Rukia frowned at Genesis's words and looked at Sephiroth. """LOVELESS" again?"

Sephiroth nodded. Then he addressed Genesis. "You never change"

Genesis paused at those words and looked at his wing. He looked back at Sephiroth. "Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero"

"A common story" Sephiroth said. He decided to go with the conversation, to try to understand what his old friend was thinking.

Genesis turned away from them fearlessly. "If _we _were to enact it, would _I _play the hero, or would you?"

Understanding where this was going, Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "It's _all _yours"

"Indeed" said Genesis. "After all, your glory... should have been mine"

Rukia glared at that. "How petty...."

Genesis turned and looked at her. He seemed to be thinking over her words. "In hindsight, perhaps" he finally said to her. He looked at Sephiroth. "Now, what I want most... is the "gift of the goddess""

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	19. Aerith

Short Author's Note: I want to thank all reviewers and readers.

WARNING: This is a really long chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 19: Aerith

_ZACK'S DREAM_

_"Tell me what happened" said a woman's voice._

_"Mom?" 'I found Angeal, he has those wings to, just like Genesis. But how could he attack _me. _He tried to _kill _me' Zack was thinking to himself. To his mother he said, "I...I want to help out a friend. But, I don't know how... I can do it"_

_The woman's voice changed and said, "Hell-llooo!"_

_"_Mom_?"_

_"Hell-llooo!"_

_* * * *_

_THE CHURCH_

Zack opened his eyes to find he was in a beautiful building with a gorgeous girl standing over him in a white dress. When he looked at her, the girl jumped happily and exclaimed, "Hooray!"

"Is this Heaven?" he asked her, still lying on his back.

The girl smiled. "_Not _quite" She folded her hands behind her back. "This is the church in the slums"

Zack sat up and looked at her. "Are you an angel?" he couldn't help asking. She was so beautiful. Actually, she looked... familiar somehow. But he was sure he would have remembered _her._

She shook her head saying, "No. I'm Aerith!" She turned and pointed up at a broken piece of the ceiling. "You fell from the sky" She folded her hands behind her back again and looked at him. "It scared me"

Zack looked up toward where she had pointed. That's right. Angeal had tried to kill him and he'd fallen through the floor. He must have landed in here. He looked at Aerith. "So... you saved me, huh?"

Aerith twirled away from him saying, "Not really" She bent down and yelled, "Hell-llooo!" She turned back to him. "That's all I did"

Zack laughed. Then he flipped onto his feet, surprising Aerith. He turned to her and folded his arms over his chest. "Thank you so much... Aerith. I'm Zack" Then he started trying to charm her. Smiling he said, "I have to repay you somehow"

Aerith shook her head. "Don't worry about it" she told him kindly.

"No, no" He pretend to think. Then he looked at her and held up a finger. "How about _one _date?"

Aerith chuckled. "What is _that_?!" She turned away from him. "Don't be silly!" Disappointed, Zack turned away from her and started to walk away. Aerith spun toward him. "_Stop_!" Zack froze and looked at her. "Don't step on the flowers!" she told him with genuine concern.

"Uh...." Zack backed up. "Excuse me?"

Aerith gave him a genuine peeved look. "Normally, people are more _careful _with flowers"

"Well... I guess I'm not normal" He turned to look at the flowers and gasped. He put his hands on his knees and looked at them. They _were _beautiful. "You don't see a lot of flowers in Midgar" He looked at her. "They're like luxury items around here"

As he stood back up, Aerith nodded and motioned to the flowers with her hands. "They only grow here. _Although..._" She twirled toward him while putting her hands behind her back. "... I planted some outside my house, too"

Zack turned away and put his hands behind his head. "If I were you, I'd sell them" He turned back toward her and folded his arms across his chest. "Midgar's full of flowers, your _wallet's _full of money!"

Aerith looked at the flowers and seemed to think about that. "Midgar, full of flowers... wallet, full of money?" she said thoughtfully to herself. Then she smiled at him. "I never thought of it... that way" Aerith turned away from him and knelt down, looking at the flowers.

He watched her for a few seconds and then looked around. "Hey" he said as he looked back at Aerith. "I... have to leave"

Aerith stood up and faced him, surprised. "Are you going already?" She sounded disappointed.

"Yeah" Zack told her, "I should get going"

Aerith looked down. "All right"

Zack gave her a nod. "Thanks again, Aerith"

She nodded without looking up. "Yeah...."

As Zack was halfway to the door, he turned back around. Aerith was kneeling and looking at the flowers again. "So... are you always here?" He was stalling.

"Yeah" Aerith said, standing up again. They both looked away, and then Aerith looked at him. "Hey... where are you going?"

Zack was surprised by the question. He just realized he didn't know his way around the slums. He'd never been down here before. "I'm... not really sure" he answered her honestly.

She walked over to him. "I'll take you there, okay?"

Zack was confused. "_Where_?"

"Hmm...." Aerith started thinking. "I'm... not really sure" she said after a while.

Zack smiled and folded his arms over his chest. He leaned toward her. "_You _just want to spend more time with me, don't you?" he teased.

Aerith looked at him and gave a nod, saying, "Yeah"

Zack jumped back in genuine surprise. He had just been kidding. "Are you....? Did you....?"

* * * *

_SECTOR 5_

"If you walk a little, you'll be in the central slums" Aerith was telling Zack after they had paused. "There's _lots _of people, and you can go above the plate from there" She looked at him. "So I'll walk you over there"

Zack nodded and looked at her. "If I can get out onto the streets, I _guess _I can figure things out from there. Lead the way"

"Okay" They started walking. "I'll take you to the central slums"

* * * *

"So the central slums are this way?" Zack asked Aerith.

"Yeah" Aerith answered.

"Hmm...." Zack said. They paused again as he looked around.

Aerith turned to him in concern. "What is it?"

"I guess the slums are built just like any other city" Zack commented distractedly.

Aerith was confused. "Of course. Many people have lived here for a long time" She motioned to a gate. "Inside the gate there. there's a marketplace. It's fun because there are so many stores. You can go above the plate from there, too"

Zack stood still and sniffed the air. "It's kinda stuffy down here" he said, still distracted.

"Really?" Aerith sniffed the air. "It's always like this, though"

Zack looked up and gaped. "I know what it is!" He pointed up at the plate. "You can't see the sky!"

Aerith looked away, saying, "Who wants to see the sky?" Zack looked at her in shock. "I don't, that's for sure"

Zack frowned. He didn't understand. "Wouldn't you normally _miss _seeing the sky if you lived under a plate all year round?" he asked her.

She didn't look at him. "I... guess I'm not normal"

Zack folded his arms across his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

Aerith looked at him with fear in her eyes. "The sky frightens me. The evil man came down from there and took my baby sister away. I haven't seen her since. So I feel like the sky is sucking me in. Weird, huh?"

Zack shook his head. He thought about Angeal and Genesis. "Normal is overrated"

Aerith looked away again. "You... think so?"

"Do you know who the man was?" Zack asked. "The one who took your sister?" Aerith shook her head sadly. Zack sighed, but then he brightened up. "I have an idea! One day, I'll take you to see a beautiful sky, the _real _sky" Aerith glanced at him, then away again. "It's not frightening at all! I know you're gonna love it!"

Aerith looked at him. Then she smiled and nodded.

* * * *

_SLUMS MARKET_

Zack looked around the marketplace. "It _looks _like an interesting place"

"Hey, Zack?" Aerith said. He turned to look at her. "Were you really serious before... about selling the flowers?"

Zack was surprised by the question at first. Then he smiled and nodded. "Of course!" Something hit him. "I have an idea! Let's make a wagon!"

"...." Aerith frowned in confusion. "A wagon?"

"Yeah!" Zack said seriously. "If we have a wagon to put the flowers in, we can cart them all around Midgar selling them!"

"Oh yeah!" Aerith exclaimed, jumping in excitement. "That _is _true! That's a great idea, Zack!"

Zack and Aerith went up to a store. The clerk looked at them and smiled brightly. "Hi, Aerith!" He looked at Zack. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Aerith looked at Zack. "I'm... not sure yet" After thinking it over, she shook her head. "No. He's not. I just met him" Zack looked away in disappointment. "But... _maaaybe, _there's _something _there. Maybe" Zack brightened up and she spun toward him. "Can I take a look around this store?"

Zack nodded. "Look as long as you like"

"Thank you" she said. She looked back at the stand. "Just for a little while. I promise"

After a while, Zack cocked his head. "You really like this store, huh?"

Aerith continued looking. "Yeah" she answered. "It's fun just looking around"

Zack thought of something. "Hey, Aerith?"

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

"To show my appreciation for that "hello" that woke me up... I'll buy you something"

Aerith shook her head. "You don't have to" She smiled. "You're repaying me with one date, right?"

Zack frowned in confusion. "You said, "Don't be silly!""

Aerith looked away in regret. "Well...."

Zack smiled, trying to cheer her up. "Then consider it a one-day anniversary gift of our friendship"

Aerith looked at him. "Are you sure"

He nodded. "Positive"

"Okay" Aerith said. She turned back and looked at the ribbons. Then she pointed at a pink one. "This one"

Zack took the ribbon from her and looked at it, then at her. "All right. I'll buy it"

* * * *

Zack looked at her after he'd put the ribbon in her hair. He smiled. "It looks great!"

Aerith smiled happily. "Thank you, Zack! I'll _always _wear it from now on" She looked away, then looked back at him shyly. "So... do you still have some time?"

Zack looked at her in confusion. Why was she so nervous suddenly? "I _guess _so" he answered her. "Why?"

She got even more nervous. "Why don't we... go to the park? No one should be there at this time"

Now he thought he understood. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at her. "That kinda sounds like a _date_"

She smiled timidly. "Uh-huh! So... do you want to go?"

Zack nodded, immediately putting her at ease. "Let's go right now!"

* * * *

_SLUMS-PARK_

Zack and Aerith walked into the park and Aerith asked, "So... ever meet any SOLDIER members?"

Zack hesitated. There were some people who didn't like SOLDIER, and even hated them. So Zack answered, "Maybe"

Aerith looked down as they stopped walking. "Do you think..." She turned to face him with a sad expression. "... that they're happy?"

Zack froze at the question. He thought of Angeal and looked down sadly. "What... do you _mean_?"

Aerith turned away. "Heroes to children, protectors of the peace" She paused for a second. "But, they're not _normal. _They get some kind of special surgery" She turned to him with fear in her eyes. "Don't they?"

Zack kept up his act. "So they say"

"_Normal _is best" she said to him. "I think so, at least. Those SOLDIER people are kind of..." She paused as if searching for the right word. "... weird" she finished.

Zack turned away from her. "They're... _weird, _huh?"

Aerith nodded, not noticing his mood. "And they're... scary. They fight, and they _love _it!"

Zack clenched his eyes shut. Funny. That last fight he'd had with Angeal? He had _refused _to fight, and his mentor, his _friend, _had tried to kill him. He opened his eyes. "_Actually, _I'm with SOLDIER" he finally revealed.

Aerith gasped. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly. Zack put up his hand to tell her not to worry about it. After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, Aerith said, "So _pretty...._" She was looking at Zack as if in a trance.

Zack gasped in surprise. He turned to her and pointed at himself. "The face?"

Aerith laughed at that. "The _eyes_!"

"You like them?" he asked her. Aerith nodded. He walked toward her smiling and said, "Then take a closer look" She looked closely. He folded his arms across his chest. "Eyes infused with mako energy" He leaned toward her until they were eye-to-eye. "A _SOLDIER _trademark"

Aerith blushed as she realized they were close enough to kiss. Nervously, she pushed him away playfully, saying, "Oh, you!"

Zack laughed. "They're the color of the sky... right?"

Aerith nodded. "Yeah! But not... scary at all!"

Zack turned away from her. "I'll admit, things haven't been normal at all lately" he told her. He turned to her. "What about _you, _Aerith? How's your life going?"

Aerith folded her hands behind her back and shrugged. "I _was _thinking it would be a normal day, but then suddenly... some _guy _fell out of the sky"

Zack smiled. "That's not so bad"

Aerith smiled, but before she could say anything, Zack's cellphone rang. As Aerith got a worried look on her face, Zack answered the phone with his usual, "Zack speaking"

It was Sephiroth. "Zack, return to the Shinra Building _now. _Genesis has attacked us"

Gasping, Zack said, "I'm on my way" They both hung up and he looked at Aerith. "I'm _so _sorry. But duty calls"

Aerith nodded and turned away. "Well, I... guess I should get going then" She turned back though. "Will I... see you again?"

"Of course!"

Aerith came forward timidly. "I... hope that your friend's okay, Zack"

Zack was shocked and then he got a sorrowful look on his face. "W-What?"

"You... talk in your sleep" she explained.

Zack nodded slowly. "It'll be fine" He smiled at her. "I-I know that now"

'I just hope I'm right'

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Sephiroth _should _be in chapter 20. Please review!


	20. Reunited

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Blue-Huntress and Lady Nightlord.

WARNING: All readers should know one thing I will not be explaining: Between chapters 19 and this one Angeal has somewhat rejoined the good guys. I did not write out the scene because it had neither Sephiroth, Rukia or Aerith in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 20: Reunited

_SHINRA BUILDING-67TH FLOOR_

Rukia killed a Genesis copy with three fast strikes. She spun toward Sephiroth and warned, "One enemy! Behind you!"

Without hesitation or questioning, Sephiroth spun around and shot a blue ball of powerful mako energy out of his hand. It struck its target and the copy disintegrated. Sephiroth and Rukia re-sheathed their swords simultaneously.

Just then Angeal flew through a window carrying Zack. Sephiroth and Rukia exchanged glances as they saw the two together but didn't question it. They just figured that Zack had somehow convinced Angeal to rejoin them. Angeal placed Zack down and stepped back.

Sephiroth gave Zack an annoyed look. "You're late" he told him, surprised that he wasn't really annoyed.

Zack looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I was...."

"Sephiroth" Angeal interrupted, looking his old friend up and down. "Did you lose weight?" Knowing Angeal was trying to distract him from Zack, Sephiroth just snorted. Angeal clapped his hands. "On to business. It is safe to assume that Hollander has ordered Genesis to eliminate Hojo"

"Hojo?" Zack asked. "He's the Director of the Science Department, right?"

"Yes" Angeal confirmed.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. _Hollander _believes Hojo robbed him of his _rightful _position?" Angeal nodded. "So they'll be targeting the Science Department floor upstairs"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes in irritation. "Just forget about Hojo"

Rukia shrugged. "Works for me"

Angeal shook his head. "You two are in _your _usual moods, I see" He got serious. "Sephiroth, Rukia, take the floors below. I'll handle things outside" He looked over at Zack. "Zack, you go up. Hojo will be your responsibility"

Zack nodded. "Understood!"

They split up.

* * * *

_OUTSIDE-LATER ON_

Zack watched in annoyance as Angeal and Genesis flew off clashing their swords. It was weird seeing Angeal use his. But more importantly.... He _couldn't _believe Angeal had left him to face whatever Genesis had summoned _this _time, alone.

His cellphone rang and Zack nearly jumped out of his skin. The summoned monster would be here soon but as he looked at his caller ID he decided to pick it up anyway. Answering the phone, he said, "Aerith?"

"Hi, Zack!" she answered back brightly.

"Listen" he told her. The summoning portal opened up above him. He looked up at it. "Can I call you back later?"

"Why can't we talk now?" Aerith asked in disappointment.

The monster started coming through. "I have some company" he told her.

"Okay" she said. "Don't keep your guest waiting" She hung up.

Zack laughed and hung up. The huge monster came fully out of the portal, roaring. Zack unsheathed his sword. "I would not want to do that. It'd be rude"

He charged the monster.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	21. Information

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Lady Nightlord.

WARNING: Any readers that do not like sex scenes need to skip the scene in the Data Room in this chapter. And don't worry. You will not be missing any of the storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 21: Information

_SOLDIER FLOOR_

Zack pulled out his phone and dialed. He looked out the window at Midgar. The phone rang. After a few more rings he put a hand on his hip and tapped his fingers. The phone continued to ring. Zack was starting to aggravated.

He sighed. "Come on, pick up" he said out loud. The phone clicked and a message came on yet again. "You should know who you called. You got something to say, say it" Zack shook his head at the message and hung up. He sighed again heavily as he returned his phone to his pocket.

"Who are you trying to call?" a voice behind him asked.

Zack turned around but didn't recognize the Soldier. Well, maybe he could help. "Sephiroth" Zack told him. I haven't been able to reach him _or _Rukia in ages!"

The Soldier cocked his head and folded his arms over his chest, confused. "Haven't you heard? Mr. Sephiroth and Ms. Rukia shut themselves inside the data room and haven't come out. Handsets are prohibited in the data room, so there's not much you can do. _And _the room's sound proof so you can't interrupt either"

Zack frowned. "What are they doing in the data room?"

The Soldier shrugged. "They are apparently researching the history of the Shinra Science Department"

Zack nodded. "Okay, thanks" The Soldier nodded and walked off. Just then Zack's phone rang. He answered it quickly. "Zack speaking!"

"Hi, Zack!" It was Aerith.

Zack smiled, his mood brightening immediately. "Hey, Aerith! What's up?"

"Um...." She sounded nervous. "I wanted to ask...." She paused again. "When... will you make it for me?"

Zack frowned. "Make wha... oh!" He slapped his forehead as he remembered. "The flower wagon!"

"Did... you forget?" Aerith asked. She sounded disappointed.

"No!" Zack said quickly. "Of course I didn't forget!" He just remembered he was on standby. "Hold on, I'll be right there"

"But I...." Aerith started to say.

Zack hung up. He started to run off and then paused as he realized something. Sephiroth and Rukia were in the data room alone, completely cut off from everyone, in a soundproof room. He shook his head.

'I doubt they're working' he thought as he ran off.

* * * *

_DATA ROOM_

Rukia lay on the floor with Sephiroth on top of her. They were both naked. She pulled his head down to hers and gave him a hot, penetrating kiss.

He kissed her fiercely, and with one, strong masterful stroke, he drove himself deep inside of her.

Sephiroth threw his head back and growled at the warm, sleek heat of her body welcoming his. The feel of it shook him so profoundly that even his bottom lip quivered.

His breathing ragged, he looked down at her face as he felt her body so warm and tight around his shaft. He ran his hand down her arm to capture her hand in his grip to hold it tight. "Am I hurting you?"

"No" she said, her eyes warm and sincere as she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "You could never hurt me by being with me" She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Rukia ran her tongue along the column of his throat, delighting in the way he shuddered in her arms.

He pulled his hips back ever so slowly, torturing her with his fullness, and then drove himself so deep into her body she felt the stroke all the way to her toes.

She sucked her breath in at the incredible sensation of him filling her. Of the lithe, agile power of his body thrusting against hers.

Closing her eyes, she savored his muscles flexing against the entire length of her body. She wrapped her legs around his.

She could only breathe as she felt her love for him flow through her. He was hers and she was his.

Reveling in the powerful feel of him, she ran her hands over his back, down to his hips where she urged him on.

Sephiroth didn't understand why she loved him. He was only grateful for it, and he loved her back.

"Look at me, Rukia" he said, thrusting himself deep inside her again. "I want to see your eyes"

Rukia stared up at him. His eyes were half shuttered, and she saw how he savored the feel of her in the way he breathed and looked every time he rocked himself against her hips. She felt his stomach muscles contract against hers.

Lifting her hips, she met his frenzied pace stroke for stroke. He dipped his head down and kissed her deeply.

Just when she could stand no more, her body burst in a thousand convulsions of pleasure.

"Oh, Sephiroth!" she screamed, arching her body even more against his. "Oh, yes!"

He drove himself to the hilt and froze as she quivered around him.

When Rukia opened her eyes, she met his devilish smile. "Liked that, did you?" he asked as he rotated his hips and gave her one luscious caress deep inside her.

It took all her strength not to moan at the sensation. "It was okay"

"Okay?" he said with a laugh. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying"

He rolled over with her slowly.

Rukia moaned as she found herself on top of him. Smiling, she lifted her hips, then impaled herself more deeply upon him.

She felt him quake all around her. "Like that, do you?"

"It was okay" But his ragged voice betrayed his nonchalant tone.

She laughed.

Sephiroth lifted his hips then, driving himself even deeper into her.

She hissed in pleasure as he filled her. The sleek power, the hard feel of him. And she wanted more. She wanted to see his face when he climaxed. She stroked him with her body.

He ran his hand slowly down her body, to her naval, then lower through her moist curls until he found her nub.

Rukia bit her lip as his fingers toyed with her in a perfect rhythm to match the thrust of his hips. Faster and faster he went, harder and deeper.

Sephiroth placed his hands against her waist, helping her to maintain their frantic pace.

Rukia lost track of time as they stroked each other's bodies, and reveled in each other's company. She felt the room spin around her as she surrendered herself to his expert touch. To the wonderful feel of her love for him.

They were both drenched with sweat, but still they savored each other, delighting in the passion they shared.

This time when she came, she sprawled on top of him.

His laugh echoed around her as he ran his hands over her back, her hips, then down her legs.

Rukia shivered.

Sephiroth delighted in the feel of her naked body lying prone against his. Her breasts were flat against his chest. His love for her welled up inside him.

"I could lie like this forever" he breathed.

"Me, too"

He wrapped his arms about her and held her close. Kissing the top of her head, he smiled.

* * * *

_SECTOR 5_

As Zack walked up the steps of the church Tseng came up behind him. "Zack, I need you in Modeoheim" he told the 1st.

Zack paused on the steps and put up his hand in a wait gesture. He knew what Tseng was talking about. Angeal had come to him on his way here and told him that Genesis and Hollander were in Modeoheim. "I know" he told Tseng. "Just give me a minute"

As Zack started up the steps again Tseng stopped him saying, "Aerith isn't there" Zack sighed heavily. "Problem?" Tseng said as Zack turned to him.

Zack gave him a hard look. "How is it _you _know Aerith?"

Tseng shrugged. "I know both Aerith _and _her sister" he revealed. Zack was stunned. "Aerith told you about her, did she not?" At Zack's questioning look Tseng said, "Aerith can't see her. It's complicated"

Zack glared at him. "_Really..._"

"Her sister's identity and whereabouts are highly classified information" Tseng said. "The.... How did Aerith put it? Ah. The 'evil man' hired me and Cissnei to watch them both. Lazard did as well"

A helicopter landed behind Tseng. Zack ignored it as he looked at Tseng. "Is her sister being harmed?"

.

Tseng shook his head. "She probably has the best protection in the world. _Believe _me" He turned around and headed toward the helicopter. "I won't tell you anything else. Let's go"

Zack walked toward the helicopter and groaned. Behind him, unseen, a white feather like Angeal's landed in front of the doors of the church.

A/N: After this chapter I may not follow the game Crisis Core. I can't beat the current level and my brother, who can easily, may not help me. But the story's not over either way. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please be patient. Please review!


	22. The Fall of Angeal and Genesis

Short Author's Note: Well, my brother didn't help me. But then I beat it myself! I'm good, I'm good! *Does a jig* Okay then, thanks for reviewing Blue-Huntress and Lady Nightlord. This will be a short chapter. It's a kind of nod to Angeal and Genesis. Between chapters 21 and this one Angeal died by Zack's hands and gave Zack his sword, and Genesis fell from a long drop and was presumed dead. I will not put in a scene for them because neither Sephiroth, Rukia or Aerith were in them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 22: The Fall of Angeal and Genesis

_SLUMS-CHURCH_

Aerith knelt on the floor by the flowers looking up. "Hey" she said to Zack. He didn't respond, so she tried again. "Zack?" Still no response. She went on anyway, hoping to cheer him up. "The sky is... _closer... _in the city above, right?" Standing up, she continued, "The idea of that is kinda... _scary" _She thought about something. She spun around toward Zack, smiling and said, "The flowers might like it though!. Maybe"

Aerith's face turned sad as she saw Zack. He sat in the aisle turned away from her. He was crying softly. Aerith walked over to him slowly and tentatively. She knelt down behind him. Hesitantly, she put her arms around his neck and leaned against his back. Zack jumped at first, but then relaxed.

Zack shook his head. "Why did it have to come to this?" he asked softly. "Angeal.... He wasn't monster. He was... the reason I survived this long" More tears fell from his eyes. "What am I supposed to fight for now?"

Aerith had no answer. So she just held him.

* * * *

_SEPHIROTH'S HOUSE_

"Do you miss them?" Rukia asked as she sat beside Sephiroth on his couch.

Sephiroth was silent for a while. "I miss Angeal. He was the one who befriended me first. I think he pitied me, because I didn't have any friends. I didn't really mind not having friends. Until Angeal, I hadn't realized I was missing out. Genesis didn't like me at first"

"What changed?"

Sephiroth smiled. "Angeal. He actually _payed _Genesis to give me a chance. It worked. Of course when I found out I was pissed. But I got over it. Genesis was always the one who challenged me the most. Maybe he's the reason I became such a good Soldier"

Rukia cocked her head. "But you don't miss him?"

"Zack said he never actually _saw _Genesis die" Sephiroth told her. "He said he just saw him fall" He turned to her with determination. "He's still out there, Rukia. Somehow I just know it. I have to find him"

Rukia didn't know if he was right or not, but.... She hugged him. "Then I'll help you look. If there is a chance Genesis is still alive, then my promise is still in effect"

Sephiroth put his arms around her and closed his eyes. 'Genesis, I won't rest until I know for sure. You _have _to be alive'

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	23. Vacation

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Blue-Huntress. In this chapter Zack is on vacation. I know the chapter is short, but you can blame that on the game's cutscenes.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 23: Vacation

_THE BEACH_

As Zack was doing squats, Cissnei came down the steps wearing a short white bathing suit tank top and yellow bathing suit shorts. Zack himself was in black and blue swimming trunks and no shirt. They were both barefoot. Their vacations had apparently overlapped _coincidentally._ But considering their were _other _Turks here, including Tseng, Zack hadn't believed _that _for a moment.

"Suntan lotion?" Cissnei asked, still coming down the steps.

Zack continued doing squats. He was so irritated, it wasn't even funny. "No!" he answered her. "Never mind that!" More squats. "What _is _this? Are they..." Another squat. "... putting me out to pasture?"

Cissnei descended the last step. "You could _use _some R&R"

Zack did some more squats. "I'm _bored_" He stopped doing squats and turned. "That's it, I'm calling them"

As he bent and reached for his phone, Cissnei stopped him, saying, "Director Lazard's not in" Zack sighed and stood up as she continued. "He's been missing for a while now" Zack spun toward her in shock. "It was _Lazard _who was funding Hollander's research, using the _company's _money"

Zack was stunned. "Are you serious?!"

Cissnei shrugged. "We're interrogating Hollander, so we should learn more soon. It was a good thing you captured him in Modeoheim"

Zack turned and looked at the sunset. "What's wrong with them?"

Cissnei frowned. "Lazard and Hollander?"

Zack shook his head. "People in general. What are they all _thinking_?"

Cissnei folded her arms over her chest. Zack had changed a lot. "The truth lies within each person" she said in answer to his question. "But even _truth _seems suspect... once it leaves their mouths"

Zack thought about that and then snorted. "Cissnei" he said as he spun around. He made a motion for her to leave. "I have to do something" He bent again for his phone.

She gave him a teasing smile. "Calling _Aerith_?"

He stood up and spun back to her. "How do you know _that_?" He got angry. "Am I being _watched_?"

"No" she said quickly. Zack relaxed. "_She's _the one being watched" He looked at her in shock and confusion. "That girl is an Ancient. One of the only two left in the world" He was even more shocked. Cissnei frowned. "Wait. You didn't _know_?"

Zack looked away, hurt. "She... never said anything" He walked closer to the water. Then he thought about something. "One of the only _two _left in the world...." Now he understood. "_That's _why her sister was taken. She's an Ancient too" Then he remembered what Tseng said. "You watch over Aerith's sister, don't you, Cissnei?" She looked away. "Wh--?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything about Aerith's sister" Cissnei told him.

Tseng ran down the steps suddenly wearing his usual suit and called out, "Head's up!" Zack and Cissnei looked at him in confusion. Then he warned,

"Genesis copies!"

A/N: Sephiroth in next chapter. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please reiew!


	24. Rukia, A Traitor?

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Blue-Huntress. This will be a somewhat long chapter. I added everything I could to make it longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 24: Rukia, A Traitor?

_THE AIRBASE-JUNON_

Zack ran after Hollander. The scientist was escaping and it was _his _mission to catch him. Zack smiled as Hollander ran to a dead end. The only thing in front of him now was a long drop. Zack stopped running.

He walked closer to Hollander calmly as the scientist turned to him. "That's far enough, Hollander"

Hollander looked behind him, smiled, and then turned back to Zack. "_Really_? You sure?" Hollander extended his arms out to his sides and actually leaned backward.

As Hollander went over the edge, Zack ran forward, screaming, "Hey!" He paused. "What is he....?" At that moment a copy of Genesis flew up and away, carrying Hollander. Zack made an irritated noise. "I should've known"

"Mission failed" a voice said from behind him teasingly. "This goes on your permanent record"

Zack froze. He knew that voice. Gasping, he turned around. "Sephiroth?!" Sephiroth gave him a nod in greeting. Zack smiled. "Long time no see!"

Sephiroth looked behind him at the Turks entering the airbase. He looked back at Zack. "Let the _Turks _take care of the rest" He walked past Zack and then stopped, looking at the sunset. "I was on my way to Modeoheim" he told Zack. "But then I heard you were in the area"

Zack nodded and walked away. "_Lucky _me" he said in mock happiness.

Knowing Zack was messing with him, he ignored him. "The situation has not resolved" he told Zack seriously. "Genesis copies have been sighted around the world"

Zack shook his head. "How can this be happening?!" He looked at Sephiroth. "Genesis is dead! There shouldn't be any copies, not this organized"

Sephiroth looked him straight in the eyes with such a piercing look, Zack became serious unnerved. "Did Genesis _really _die?" Zack looked down. He didn't know. "The copies have been sighted in Midgar as well" Sephiroth revealed.

Zack turned around, but he was listening. "I see...."

Sephiroth looked at Zack pointedly and told him, "The slums, too" Zack gasped in worry. Sephiroth frowned "He knew that Zack spent a lot of time in the slums, but he didn't know why. Zack looked at him and Sephiroth knew what he wanted. Sephiroth nodded. "Permission to return...." He motioned for Zack to leave. "Granted"

Zack was surprised. "Uh, yeah.... Thanks, Sephiroth"

Sephiroth nodded and turned away. He actually put his hand up in a wave and said, "Take care"

"You too" Zack said back. He walked backwards while watching Sephiroth. Then he turned to leave. He didn't get very far before he paused. He was stalling. He turned back and said, "Hey?" Sephiroth turned toward him. "What's going on in Modeoheim?"

Sephiroth glared, but not at Zack. "The device Hollander was using has been stolen. And...." His look darkened. "_Rukia, _she went to investigate. The SOLDIER operatives she was with said that she told them she was no longer loyal to Shinra. She has been missing ever since. And they said she...." He looked at Zack. "They said she _flew _away, with white wings"

Zack's eyes narrowed. "You mean like... Angeal's wings" Sephiroth nodded. Zack clenched his eyes shut. He was losing another friend? "So...." He opened his eyes. "_She's _betrayed us as well?"

"We don't know that for sure yet" Sephiroth insisted. He turned away. "She could have just left Shinra. I'll find her"

Zack changed the subject. "Hollander's device? Was Genesis the one who stole it?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "If Genesis is really still alive, then it _was _probably him" Sephiroth turned to see Zack fidgeting nervously. Sephiroth cocked his head and his look softened. "We'll meet again soon" he told Zack.

Zack nodded and smiled. "I'll hold you to that" He turned and walked away.

Sephiroth watched him leave. 'If you got wings too, Zack, would _you _disappear as well?' Sephiroth couldn't help but think. He looked back at the sunset. 'Where are you, Rukia?'

* * * *

_MODEOHEIM-BATHHOUSE_

Rukia knelt down at the spot Angeal had apparently died. "Angeal, I understand now" she said aloud. "You and Genesis. You were both right. You were both made monsters from Jenova's cells.

"Jenova" She stood up and closed her eyes. Her wings flapped, creating a flurry of white feathers. "She was the calamity that fell from th sky. She was one of the true Ancients" She laughed. "Just like _me_, and my... my sister"

She screamed out her rage. "Shinra _used _me. Yet they let _her _live free. She didn't have any scientists cutting into her" She looked back at the spot Angeal died. "What do I fight for now, Angeal? Honor, like you did? No, my hatred is too intense for that"

She turned away again. "Perhaps I should follow Genesis's example, and fight for vengeance" She thought about _him _again.

"Sephiroth. Why did I keep thinking of him? Does that love from my old existence still exist in the place my heart used to be. But that would mean that the heart is still there. He is the one, is he?

"He is the one who gives me purpose now. Besides him, there is nothing left of my old self. So who am I now?"

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	25. Two Of A Kind

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Blue-Huntress and Lady Nightlord.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 25: Two Of A Kind

_THE SLUMS-CHURCH_

Zack entered the church and froze. Aerith stood in the aisle next to a monster. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "Zack!" she exclaimed. Zack put his hand on his sword hilt. He had to get Aerith away from it first before he fought it. She could get hurt.

He approached the monster slowly. The monster watched him closely. As Zack got closer, the monster lifted it's head and showed Zack it's neck. Zack froze and gasped. "An _Angeal _copy?" The monster had Angeal's face on it's neck.

The doors to the church broke open and a robot entered. Zack looked quickly back and forth between the Angeal copy and the robot. What did he do? The Angeal copy flapped it's wings and flew toward the robot quickly. It slammed into the robot so hard the robot was destroyed. Then the copy landed and looked at them.

The destroyed robot blew up and Zack shielded Aerith from the debris. Then Zack stared in shock at the copy. Then, nervously, in an unsure voice, he told it, "Thank you?"

Aerith looked around him at the monster fearfully. She held on to Zack, staying behind him. "Was it... _protecting _us?" she asked Zack.

Zack watched it curiously. "_Yeah_" He cocked his head. "Probably" The copy's wings flapped and then it collapsed. Zack gasped and went over to it. Aerith stayed behind him. Kneeling down beside it, he examined it. Then his expression saddened. "It looks like... it's degrading"

Aerith knelt down beside him and watched the copy sadly. "Poor thing...."

Zack glanced at her, and then back at the copy. He looked at Angeal's face. "Does this mean....? Is Angeal out there, too?" The monster stood to it's feet shakily. Flapping it's wings, it flew upwards and landed on a beam above. It sat there looking at them.

Zack stood up and looked up at the copy. Also looking up at it, Aerith walked forward. "It seems so... I don't know..." Aerith's face was concerned. "... sad" she finished.

Zack gasped as he looked at her. Angeal had used to be so happy and full of life. His face hardening, he looked at the copy. "What did you... come here to do?" he asked it.

Aerith glanced at him, and then looked down. "So...." She spun toward him, smiling. "A flower wagon!" She folded her hands behind her back. "Let's make one!"

Zack turned to her and nodded. "Yeah" He looked back up at the copy with a sad expression. "But...."

Aerith gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry"

"Can you hear me?!" Zack called up to it. He pointed at it. "Stay right where you are!" Aerith walked away from him. "I'll..." His voice broke and his hand fell to his side. He tried again. "... I'll handle things" he said softly.

Near the flowers now, Aerith looked down at them."So, that flower wagon...." She spun toward him, smiled, and said, "Let's do it!" She waved to him to come over. "Come on, Zack!"

Zack looked at her. "Uh, sure" He walked over to her. "Hey, Aerith?" he said as he stopped before her. "When the wagon is done, you're gonna go sell the flowers _above_ the plate too, right?"

Aerith thought about that. "_Yeah_" She looked away and to the ground. "But... I'm still a little scared, so...." She paused, thinking. She looked up at Zack. "First, I'll fill the slums full of flowers!"

Zack slumped in disappointment. "Oh, come on, Aerith!" He straightened as he got an idea. "When you go above, I'll go with you. There's no need to be afraid"

Aerith brightened up considerably. "Thank you, Zack!"

He nodded. "Now let's get started on that wagon!" He pointed behind him with his thumb. "I'm going to go gather the materials, Aerith. You wait here"

She nodded. "Okay" She turned and bent down to the flowers. "I'll be here, tending the flowers"

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Aerith stood up as the doors of the church opened. "Zack?" she said as she turned around. It wasn't him. It was a young woman dressed in short shorts, a tank top that showed her stomach, a leather jacket and combat boots. She also wore a choker around her neck. The whole outfit was black. "Hi" Aerith said to her.

The woman walked over to her and looked her over. Her face was expressionless. "Are you Aerith Gainsborough?" the woman asked bluntly.

Aerith nodded. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her mockingly. "Do you not recognize your own _sister_?"

Aerith's eyes widened. It couldn't be! She looked at the woman closely and she suddenly felt the presence radiating off her. It was the presence of another Ancient. Her eyes clouded with unshed tears. "R-Rukia?"

Rukia backed away at her look and then looked past her to the flowers. She walked over to them and knelt down. She looked over at Aerith. "I wanted to see you" She glanced at the flowers, then back at Aerith. "Is it supposed to be a beautiful sight?" Aerith looked at her questioningly. "The flowers" Rukia clarified.

Aerith walked closer. Rukia stood up and she stopped. "You don't like them? You used to love flowers"

"I did?" Rukia looked away and then laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. "I remember flowers. There were some... in the cell Hollander kept me in. But they always died" She snorted. "It was always... so cold"

Aerith's expression saddened. "Where have you been?"

Rukia looked around the church. "In the world above. I was raised by a scientist named Hollander. I had no friends, no real family. But then I met... Sephiroth, and Angeal and Zack"

'Zack?' "So... you have friends now?" Aerith asked her.

Rukia paced restlessly. "Angeal is dead. And Zack...." Rukia frowned. "I don't... feel that same good feeling I used to have toward him. Now there's just... hatred"

A tear slid from Aerith's eye. "And what of this... Sephiroth?"

"My life... has one meaning" Rukia said to her. "I have only one reason... to live" She looked at her big sister. "I saw you earlier... with Zack. If you love him, sister... hold onto him, and don't let him go"

She left.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

After the flower wagon was finished, Aerith shook her head, looking at it. "It's not quite... what I expected"

"Really?" Zack said, looking at it. He cocked his head. "I think it's fine" He folded his arms over his chest. "It's all about the flowers, anyway"

Aerith stared at the wagon, shook her head, then looked at Zack. "I want... a nicer one"

Zack frowned at her. "Aerith, what is _really_ bothering you?"

"Zack" she said as her eyes misted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Zack frowned."Why didn't I tell you what?"

Aerith looked at him sadly. "Why didn't you tell me... that you knew my sister?"

Shocked, Zack was silent for a moment. "What?!" he finally said. "Your sister?! What makes you think _I _know her?"

"She came here while I was waiting for you" Aerith explained softly. "She mentioned you. She said the two of you used to be friends. You must know Rukia"

Zack froze as that last bit went through him like shattered glass. "_Rukia_" He struggled to think. That meant.... Rukia was an... _Ancient_? He gave Aerith a serious look. "Are you absolutely sure _Rukia _is your sister?"

Aerith nodded. "You... you really didn't know?"

Zack shook his head. "No, I didn't!" He thought for a second. If Rukia learned that she was an Ancient.... Did _she _believe she was a monster now. That may explain why she turned her back on Shinra. "I have to call someone" He took out his phone and dialed Sephiroth's number. When Sephiroth answered, Zack blurted, "I found out something possibly vital!"

"Zack?" Sephiroth responded. "I was just going to call you. There are new developments. And what are you talking about?"

"I found out something about Rukia!" Zack told him.

"Headquarters. _Now_" Sephiroth hung up. Zack did the same.

"Zack" Aerith said. "I know you have to go. But... if you know someone named Sephiroth, tell him.... Tell him to take care of Rukia for me"

Zack figured Rukia must have told Aerith about Sephiroth. "I'll give him the message"

"Thanks"

A/N: Sephiroth is in the next chapter. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	26. Rukia's Devotion

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Blue-Huntress.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 26: Rukia's Devotion

_SOLDIER DIRECTOR'S OFFICE_

"What have you found out about Rukia?" Sephiroth asked automatically as soon as Zack entered the office.

Zack stopped before Sephiroth. "She was seen in the slums. And Sephiroth, Rukia is an _Ancient_"

Sephiroth was shocked. "An Ancient?" That would explain why Hollander had experimented on her. It could also explain her desertion. He looked at Zack. "How did you learn something like that?"

"I.... I have a friend who is an Ancient" he told Sephiroth. "Her name is Aerith. She is the one who saw Rukia. And she is Rukia's older sister"

"Sister?" Sephiroth said. Zack nodded. "She never mentioned any family" He frowned. "In fact, she told me she didn't know any of them"

"That's because it was the truth" a woman said. Sephiroth and Zack looked to the entrance and saw Rukia. "At the time anyway" She glanced behind her at the door, and then looked back at them. "You should really _lock _the door if you're having a meeting"

Zack gaped at her. "Rukia! _That's... _a new outfit" Sephiroth punched him hard in the arm. "OH!" He rubbed his arm.

Rukia folded her arms across her chest and walked further into the room. "My last mission in Modeoheim, I found some of Hollander's files. They said I was an Ancient, one of the only two left in the world, and that the other..." She looked at Zack. ".. was my _sister, _Aerith. And... I have wings too, just like Angeal" She glared at him. "Do you want to see them?"

Zack put his hand on his sword hilt. "So are you betraying us, or not?"

Rukia looked at him fearlessly without going for her sword. "You Zack, this world... Shinra, they are _nothing _to me. Not anymore. My desire? Is to obliterate this planet. Just as my people, the true Ancients, always planned"

Zack unsheathed his sword and moved to charge her. But Sephiroth caught him to stop him. "Rukia...." Sephiroth started to say.

"But I won't" she cut him off. She snorted. "Make _no _mistake, my loyalty to Shinra is gone. However...." She looked at Sephiroth. "My loyalty to _you, _Sephiroth, still stands" Sephiroth released Zack and looked at her in shock. She walked over to him and gave him a look of devotion. "I will continue to fight by your side and protect you, but I am no longer working for Shinra"

Sephiroth gave her a nod. "Thank you, Rukia"

She returned his nod. "Something you should know: _Genesis is_ alive"

Sephiroth gaped at her. "You know that for certain?"

Rukia nodded. "He taught me to fly. I'm not sure why he bothered. By the way...." She frowned in distrust. "He has something planned for you, Sephiroth. But I don't know what. Something to do with a project he called the 'Jenova Project'" Sephiroth's face lost all expression. She frowned. "You know what he was talking about?"

Sephiroth shook his head slowly, distracted. Then he snapped back into focus. He looked at Zack. "On to our _current _mission, Zack. Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional mako reactor. The workers have all gone missing. Local SOLDIER operatives have also vanished"

Rukia leaned against a desk beside Sephiroth and closed her eyes. "They're probably dead" she said emotionlessly. "You should forget about them" Both Sephiroth and Zack gave her a look.

Sephiroth continued. "The company is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter" He looked at Zack. "You and I, Zack"

Zack turned away in irritation. "Roger that"

Sephiroth frowned at him. "What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern.

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at Sephiroth. "Why do you _care_?" Sephiroth glanced at her.

Zack ignored her. "I thought you found something out about... that other matter" he told Sephiroth.

Sephiroth gave Zack a penetrating look. "The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard"

Rukia frowned and looked down. "_Lazard is no longer whole_"she quoted. "_And _Angeal _has partly returned_"

Zack lost it when he heard Angeal's name. "Rukia, what the _fuck _are you talking about?!" Sephiroth gaped at Zack's language.

Rukia shrugged, ignoring his mood. "It was something _Genesis _said. I _still _don't know what it meant"

Sephiroth changed the subject back to the mission. "The missing operatives also reported that a strange pod-like device is in the area"

Zack gasped. "Is it... Hollander's?"

Rukia glared at the scientist's name. "It's probably the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim"

Zack looked at her. "_Meaning...._"

"Hollander...." she responded.

"... and Genesis?" Sephiroth put in.

"What about Lazard?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll have to go see them"

Rukia was confused. "_Who_?"

Zack rolled his eyes, getting a headache. "Can we just go already?"

Sephiroth looked at Rukia. "Rukia, will you help?"

She bowed her head to him. "If that is what you wish"

Sephiroth nodded. Then he looked at Zack. "Go to the SOLDIER floor. We'll depart as soon as you and the rest of the men are ready to go"

Zack nodded. "Understood"

Zack started to run off but Sephiroth stopped him, saying, "Our orders are to investigate the reactor. They do not mention any..." Sephiroth closed his eyes and put his head down. "... old friends"

Rukia shook her head. "Shinra only cares about their image. "They used Angeal, they used Genesis... and they used _me_. Angeal and Genesis learned the truth, just as I did. _That's _why they deserted"

Sephiroth looked at her. "Rukia, do you remember your promise?"

Rukia's expression softened. "Yes. I will still honor it. For you, I will do anything"

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	27. Departure

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Blue-Huntress and Lady Nightlord. This is a somewhat long chapter. There is a surprise character in this chapter as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 27: Departure

_THE SLUMS-CHURCH_

Zack came up behind Aerith as she was tending the flowers. "Hey, Aerith" he said to her. She jumped. "Sorry if I scared you. I didn't do it on purpose"

Aerith stood up and turned around. "That's alright, Zack. I just didn't expect to see you again so soon" She smiled, folding her hands behind her back. "Are you done with work already?"

Zack got nervous. He didn't want to upset and/or worry her. But she deserved to know the truth. "Actually, I was given an important assignment, and I have to leave Midgar for a while" he admitted.

Aerith nodded, not understanding. "When will you be back?"

Zack looked away. "I... I don't really know...."

"Oh...." Aerith looked down. Now she understood. He might be gone for a long time. "But... can we still talk to each other? I mean, can I call you?"

Zack looked at her and nodded. "Of course!" he told her. He could tell she was still worried, so he tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, Aerith, the job will be a cinch. I'll be back in no time at all"

Aerith looked up at him and smiled, nodding. "Hey, Zack? Can we start now?"

Zack frowned, confused. "Start what?"

She motioned to the wagon they had made. "Start filling the slums with flowers!" She looked down again. "You do... still have some time, right?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah"

* * * *

_SECTOR 5-THE PARK_

Zack and Aerith waited patiently in the park for two hours, making light conversations and sometimes just enjoying a comfortable silence. But they hadn't seen a single potential customer.

Aerith looked at the entrance to the park again. She frowned. "Nobody's coming...."

"Just give it a little more time!" Zack told her. Although he was starting to get worried about that as well. "A lot of people will come, you'll see"

Aerith shook her head. "Hmm...." She looked at the wagon with disappointment. "I think maybe it's because the wagon doesn't look very nice" Zack slumped. Aerith didn't notice as she looked at the entrance again. Then she brightened. "Oh, a customer!"

Zack looked and saw a man enter the park. "Hey, you there!" he called to the man. The man turned toward him. Zack ran over. "Wanna buy some flowers?" Then he started talking like a salesman. "10 gil a pop! That's a special one-day offer! You're not gonna find a better price anywhere!"

Over by the wagon, Aerith listened and started laughing at Zack's words. "Aerith!" Zack ran over to her excitedly and whispered, "This customer will buy if you can go down to 5 gil"

"Sure!" Aerith said. She was just glad Zack was happy. "Any price is fine"

"No" Zack said thoughtfully. "We have to be more aggressive than that" he told her. He looked at the flowers. "I know!" He looked at her. "I'll re-negotiate for 7 gil"

"But...." she said. Zack looked at her in confusion. Aerith looked away. "The customer just left"

Zack spun around. Seeing the park was empty once again, he slumped in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Aerith...."

"Why are you sorry?" Aerith asked him. He turned around to look at her. She smiled at him. "I'm having such a great time, because you're here with me" Zack smiled back at her. She looked toward the entrance. "Hey! Look, Zack! It's another customer!" This time she ran over.

Zack watched her with a smile for a minute. Then he looked around. He found who he was looking for in the shadows. Glancing at Aerith, he went over to Tseng.

* * * *

Tseng glanced at Aerith, who was talking to some new customers, and then looked back at Zack. "You don't have to worry about Aerith" he told Zack in a monotone voice. "Protecting the subject is part of surveillance duty"

Zack gave sung a serious look. "You're the _only _one I can depend on to keep her safe, Tseng, since Sephiroth is going with me" He looked over at her with concern. Tseng started laughing. Zack turned to him. "Why are you laughing?!"

Tseng turned to him, but before he could answer, Aerith called out, "Zack! Where did you go?!"

Zack called back, "I'm coming!" He looked at Tseng one more time. "I'm counting on you" Then he ran back to Aerith.

* * * *

_SOLDIER FLOOR_

Zack paced while waiting for Sephiroth and Rukia to show up. Also waiting was his friend, Cloud Strife, and two other Soldiers he didn't know. Sephiroth was late. That wasn't like him.

Suddenly, Cloud and the other two Soldiers stood at attention. Zack looked to see Sephiroth and Rukia walking up to them. Sephiroth looked at Cloud and the other two Soldiers. "Cloud Strife" Sephiroth said. "It's been a while"

Zack frowned. "You two know each other?"

Cloud nodded. "Sephiroth saved my life once" he explained while looking at Sephiroth. "I've looked up to him ever since. He's the reason I decided to join SOLDIER"

"We should get going" Sephiroth announced, for once not annoyed at the praise for some reason.

"Where _are _we going anyway?" Zack asked him.

It was Rukia who answered, looking at him. "To Nibelheim"

A/N: Sephiroth will become evil soon. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	28. Jenova

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Lady Nightlord, Blue-Huntress and JTLegend. Also, thanks to you, too, BlueEyesBabyGirl. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, my mean mother wouldn't let me on the computer. This is a very long chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 28: Jenova

_NIBELHEIM_

Sephiroth, Rukia, Zack, Cloud and the other two SOLDIER operatives entered Nibelheim. Sephiroth paused and everyone stopped. He looked behind him at Cloud.

"So how does it feel?" Sephiroth asked him. "To be home... after all this time" he clarified. "I have no hometown. I would not know"

"Normal lives are overrated, Sephiroth" Rukia said to him.

Zack wasn't sure _what _was better anymore-being normal or _not _being normal. "Hey, Sephiroth?" he said. He looked over at Zack. "Do you... have any family?"

Sephiroth looked down at the ground. "My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after I was born" He hesitated for a moment. "My father...." Sephiroth paused and then started laughing suddenly. "Why am I talking about this?" he asked himself, chuckling. He stopped laughing and turned back around. "Come on. Let's go"

Rukia stayed behind, thinking. "Sephiroth's mother's name is... Jenova?" She frowned. "What the....? Is it a coincidence?" She heard that voice in her mind again. She listened. "Chosen one? Sephiroth?"

* * * *

Zack turned around as a girl dressed as a cowgirl walked up. Sephiroth was behind him, standing with Rukia. "Are you the SOLDIER operatives who've come here to investigate?" the girl asked Zack. Sephiroth and Rukia turned to her.

Zack nodded. "Yeah. My name is Zack Fair, and I'm with SOLDIER" He folded his arms over his chest and smiled. "I'm _1st _Class, too! 1st Class!"

The girl cocked her head at that. "Are there a lot of SOLDIER 1st Classes?"

Zack smiled proudly. "_Nope_, we're a small, elite group"

The girl glanced at Sephiroth, and then looked back at Zack. "They only sent two?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah" He looked behind him at Sephiroth. "Me and Sephiroth. And well...." He looked at Rukia. "She used to be 1st Class as well, before she...." He stopped and looked back at the girl. "It's... complicated"

Tifa looked over at Rukia with shock and hope. "They really let you in SOLDIER?! Even though you're a girl?!"

Rukia looked at her like she was inferior. "I was a _special _case" she told the girl with pride for once. "And unlike you, I'm not human"

The girl backed away fearfully. "You're not human?!" The townspeople looked over, murmuring.

Sephiroth glared at Rukia, and then came forward. "She won't harm any of you!" he told everyone in the town. He looked back at Rukia. "Will you, Rukia?"

Rukia could tell he was seriously angry at her. She looked down and folded her hands behind her back. "No, I won't" she said in sincere submission. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me, Sephiroth"

Sephiroth and the townspeople looked at her in shock. Cloud and the other Soldiers were confused. Zack watched in her surprise, she had reminded him of her sister right then. "Uh-huh...." Tifa said. "Weird girl...." She ran off.

Sephiroth walked over to Rukia. She looked up at him. "Are you... still mad at me?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Are you alright? You never act like this"

Rukia looked away. "I don't want to risk...." She clenched her eyes shut, and then looked back at him. "You're... all I have now"

Sephiroth froze. He turned to Zack, Cloud, and the other operatives. "We depart for the reactor at dawn. Make sure to get plenty of sleep. One of you needs to keep watch at all times" He looked at Cloud. "You have permission to go visit family and friends, if you so wish"

Sephiroth entered the inn with Rukia.

* * * *

_NIBELHEIM-INN_

Rukia went up to Sephiroth. He was looking out a window, frowning at something. She could tell he was really deep in thought. She stopped beside him.

She put his hand to his forehead. He turned to her and she lowered her hand. "You frown to much" she said to him. "Try laughing more often"

Sephiroth snorted at that. "You're one to talk"

She shrugged. "True" She motioned to the window. "What are you looking at?"

He turned to look out again. "This landscape...." He frowned again despite her words. "I could... _swear... _I've seen it before"

Rukia went and looked out, and then frowned herself. "It does... look kinda familiar"

They continued looking out.

* * * *

_NIBELHEIM-OUTSKIRTS_

Zack, Sephiroth, Rukia, Cloud and one of the other Soldiers waited for their guide to show up. The guide was supposed to show them to the Nibelheim Reactor. Soon the girl dressed as a cowgirl appeared with a reporter.

"_I _will be your guide" the girl announced. Sephiroth lifted both his eyebrows and Rukia just rolled her eyes.

Zack gaped at her. "_You're _our guide?!" he blurted out.

The girl nodded. "I'm Tifa Lockheart!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "At your service!"

Before Zack could protest, the reporter ran up. He held a camera to his face. "Okay" He angled it. Tifa, Zack and the Soldier posed. Sephiroth and Cloud groaned. Rukia glared at the reporter. "Say cheese!"

He snapped the picture.

* * * *

_NIBELHEIM-REACTOR ENTRANCE_

Sephiroth and Rukia went up the stairs that led to the Reactor. As Zack started to follow them, Tifa stopped him, saying, "I want to go inside and look, too!"

Sephiroth and Rukia stopped on the steps as Sephiroth turned to look down at her. He shook his head firmly. "This is a top-secret facility. Non-Shinra personnel are not allowed inside" Rukia smirked at her.

Tifa glared at Rukia. She pointed at her. "How come _she _gets to go inside?"

Sephiroth looked at her. "I don't have authority over her" Rukia laughed.

Tifa shook her head. "That is _so _not fair!"

Sephiroth smiled and turned to Cloud and the Soldier, losing the smile. "Keep the young lady safe" he ordered seriously. "_And _out here" Rukia couldn't resist adding.

Tifa went for her but Cloud grabbed her.

* * * *

_NIBELHEIM REACTOR_

Rukia and Zack went up the stairs inside the reactor toward a door. Sephiroth was right behind them. They all looked above the door to see what was written.

Rukia read aloud, "'JENOVA'" Then it hit her. "Jenova....?" She heard that voice in her mind again. Was it Jenova who was speaking to her? What did she want? She continued to listen.

"Interesting" Zack said. "The door is..." He inspected it. "... sealed, of course" He sounded completely annoyed. He turned to see that Rukia and Sephiroth were already descending the last step.

Sephiroth went over to a pod beside the stairs. The pods and the door were the only things in the room. "This is the cause of the malfunction" Sephiroth revealed as Zack descended the stairs. "This section is broken" He looked at Rukia and nodded toward the valve on the wall. "Rukia, go seal the valve" She went immediately.

Zack came up behind Sephiroth. "Why did it break?"

Sephiroth walked toward the pod on the other side of the stairs. When he looked inside, he grimaced. He let Rukia look and her expression was one of hate. 'Rejects' she thought to herself.

Zack went to look, and then he immediately jumped. But he couldn't take his eyes off it. "W-What is that?" he asked in a shaky tone of voice.

Sephiroth turned to him. "You average SOLDIER members... are mako-infused humans"

Zack looked at him in confusion. Rukia explained. "You're inhanced, but you're still human" she told Zack.

"So...." He looked back into the pod. "What are _these _things?"

Sephiroth looked in the pod. "Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours" he responded.

Zack glanced at him, then back into the pod. "Are they... monsters?"

"Yes" Rukia told Zack simply. She and Sephiroth walked away from the pod. They stopped and Sephiroth turned back to Zack, who was finally away from the pod.

Sephiroth glared at the pods. "The Shinra scientist Hojo was the one who created them" he revealed. "Abominations that were spawned by mako energy.... That's what monsters are"

Zack frowned at him. "You said... "average" member. What about you?" Rukia caught the meaning of the words first and finally understood what Jenova had been telling her. Then Sephiroth caught the meaning.

Sephiroth froze, a look of horror on his face. Then he almost fell backward in shock, but he caught himself. He spun around and stumbled away, bent over like he was in pain.

"H-Hey!" Zack yelled in a shaky, concerned voice. He ran to Sephiroth. "Sephiroth!" He grabbed him.

Glaring at him, Rukia pushed Zack away from Sephiroth. "Keep your hands off of him!" She looked up at the door that said 'JENOVA'. "Jenova came to this planet a long time ago, to rid this world of fools like you, Zack. But then your people sealed her away and used her. Just as they used Sephiroth. But she _chose_ Sephiroth, and me, to destroy this planet for her"

Zack frowned at her. "What are you....?"

"C-Could it be... that _I_... was created the _same _way?" Sephiroth said as he looked at his hands as if they weren't his. "Am I the same as these _monsters_?"

"No" Rukia protested. She motioned to the door up top. "You are the one I was told about, I see that now" Sephiroth looked at her. "You are the chosen one of Jenova. Your mother. You have a _purpose, _Sephiroth"

He looked down. "I knew, ever since I was a child... I was not like the others" Sephiroth said numbly. "I knew mine was a special existence" He looked at Rukia. "I'm not... _human_?"

"No such luck" a new voice joined in. "You are a monster" A large fireball was shot at Sephiroth. It hit Zack, but before it could hit Sephiroth, Rukia jumped in front of him and put a barrier around them both. Sephiroth himself did not move. Genesis appeared then and landed on the steps. "Sephiroth... you were the greatest monster _created by _the Jenova Project"

Rukia smirked evilly at him. "Genesis" she said to him. "You were _rejected _by Jenova. She is the only _true _'goddess'. But even though you have her cells, you are not a true Ancient. Not like _me, _not like Sephiroth"

Sephiroth gaped at her. "_I'm _an Ancient?"

Rukia nodded. "The heir of Jenova, your mother"

Sephiroth looked at Genesis. "What is the Jenova Project?" he asked Genesis.

Genesis sat down on the stairs. "The Jenova Project... was the term used for _all _experiments... relating to the use... of _Jenova's cells_" he said as if explaining it to a child.

Sephiroth grimaced in disgust. "My _mother's... cells_?"

Rukia glared in hatred at the pods and Genesis. "They _stole _her cells. How dare they?! You wouldn't believe... what they have done to her. They have to pay" She looked at Sephiroth. "Sephiroth... you've never met your mother. You've only been told her name, correct?" He nodded. "She's waiting for you now"

Zack sat up painfully, once again conscious. But he could barely move. "Sephiroth! Don't listen to either of them!"

Rukia ignored Zack. "Jenova... was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer" she told Sephiroth.

Genesis glared at her. "She's a _monster_"

Rukia smiled as she thought of Jenova. "What she is, is a goddess" Sephiroth backed up numbly and turned away.

Genesis glared at Rukia even more. "_Shut up, _girl!" Rukia snorted. He looked ar his old friend. "SOLDIER 1st-Class... Sephiroth!" Sephiroth jumped. "I need your help. My body... is continuing to degrade" He stood up on the stairs. "Jenova Project _G_ gave birth to _Angeal... _and _monsters _like myself. Jenova Project... _S..."_

"_S...._?" Zack said in confusion.

"... used the remains of countless _failed _experiments to create... a _perfect _monster" Genesis continued as he descended the steps.

Sephiroth clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "What do you _want... _of me... Genesis?"

Genesis faced him. "_Your _traits... cannot be copied unto others. Your _genes _can't be diffused. _Therefore, your _body can't degrade"

"That's because _he's _a _real _Ancient" Rukia said to Genesis. "Just like me. And just like..." She motioned to the door above with a wave of her hand. "... Jenova" She smirked ar him. "He's not a reject like _you, _Genesis"

This time, Genesis ignored her. "Share your cells with me, Sephiroth" he asked him.

Rukia glared at the request. "You're not worthy of his cells" she hissed at him

He pulled out a Banora White apple. "_My friend, your desire... is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_!" He offered Sephiroth the apple.

Sephiroth turned and looked up at the door above. An image came into his mind of Jenova and he gasped. "Whether your words... are lies created to deceive me... or the truth, that I have sought all my life... it makes _no _difference" He turned to Genesis and swatted the apple out of his hand. Then he walked toward the exit.

Rukia laughed and pointed at Genesis. "_Genesis_ got _rejected_!"

Genesis looked away from them. "I see... perfect monster, indeed"

"Come, Rukia!" Sephiroth snapped back at her.

"Yes" Rukia said, going over to him. "If that is what you wish"

Genesis and Zack watched them leave.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	29. Where's Sephiroth?

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Blue-Huntress, Lady Nightlord, JTLegend and Maria Hunter13. Also, thanks for putting me on your Story Alert subscription.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 29: Where's Sephiroth?

_NIBELHEIM_

Zack, Tifa and Cloud walked back into Nibelheim. The reporter and the Soldier had gotten killed by monsters on the way back. Cloud had gotten injured, so Tifa was helping him walk.

Zack looked around the town. The other Soldier was standing guard by the entrance to the town. But he didn't find who'd he been looking for. "Where the hell did Sephiroth and Rukia go?" he asked out loud.

Tifa turned and helped Cloud lean on a wall. He immediately bent forward to put his hands on his knees weakly. Tifa looked over at Zack. "Is something wrong?"

Zack turned around and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Tifa, I can't tell you"

Tifa snorted and shrugged. "I'm not surprised" She started to walk away, but then turned back to Zack. "I'll ask around town about Sephiroth and Rukia"

Zack nodded. "Thanks, Tifa" She nodded and walked away. Zack turned to Cloud. He needed to get him into the inn so he could rest.

* * * *

_INN-THE NEXT MORNING_

Zack and Cloud went down to the first floor of the inn. Just as they descended the steps, Tifa thrust open the doors of inn and ran in. She ran up to Zack. "Apparently, Sephiroth and Rukia went to Shinra Manor"

Zack frowned. "That big mansion?"

"Yes" Tifa answered. "Shinra has owned it for a long time"

Zack turned to look at Cloud. "Let's go"

Cloud nodded.

* * * *

Zack and Cloud paused as Zack's phone rang. He answered it. "Zack speaking"

"Hi, Zack!"

Zack paused for a second in surprise and happiness. "_Aerith_?"

"I finally got through!" Aerith sounded really happy.

Zack's expression turned sad. "Yeah...." He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Then he put it back to his ear. "Uh, listen...." He hesitated. He didn't want to bring down her happiness, but he had no choice. "Now is not the best time" Then he quickly added, "I'll call you later"

"No, no" Aerith protested quickly. "You don't have to. You're probably really busy" She sounded disappointed that she couldn't talk to him.

Zack smiled. "Okay, I'll come visit"

"I'll be here" she responded sadly.

"I'll see you" he told her, trying to cheer her up. "I promise"

"Okay! Bye then!" Aerith said with a little more cheer. "I'll see you later!" They hung up. Zack closed his eyes for a sec, and then he looked at Cloud. "Let's go"

Cloud nodded.

* * * *

_SHINRA MANOR_

Zack entered a room to find Cloud. He had checked everywhere, but there was no sign of Sephiroth or Rukia. Cloud had been looking at a door, but he turned to Zack as he entered. "I was waiting for you to come" Cloud said to him.

Zack went over to him. "Did you find something?" he asked Cloud.

Cloud nodded and motioned to the door. "The door to the underground passage was unlocked. They might have gone down that way" Cloud hesitated. "Zack... is Sephiroth alright?"

Zack looked away. "I.... I don't know" He looked back at Cloud. "You stay here. I'll take a look in the underground"

Cloud frowned. "Are you sure you want to go alone?"

Zack snorted. "It's Sephiroth, Cloud" he responded. "He's a Hero, remember? There's no way he'd hurt me, or let me be hurt. I'll be fine"

Cloud nodded.

* * * *

_SHINRA MANOR-UNDERGROUND_

Sephiroth flipped through a book and read:

A life form in a state of suspended animation, excavated from a 2000-year-old stratum. Professor Gast named this life form 'Jenova'.

Date: X/X/XX-Jenova verified as an Ancient.

Date: X/X/XX-Jenova Project approved. Mako Reactor 1 authorized for use.

Sephiroth's went limp at his side. He held the book loosely. "My mother's name is Jenova...." he thought out loud. "The Jenova Project.... Could it be a coincidence?"

* * * *

Zack opened a door and entered what looked like a lab. Rukia stood guarding another door. Rukia glared at him. Zack stayed back a safe distance. "Rukia" he greeted her. "Is Sephiroth in there?"

She glanced at the door, then looked back at him. "He wants to be alone" was all she said to him.

Zack shook his head. "I need to talk to him"

Rukia looked away. "He's not talking. Not even to me. He just keeps reading" She closed his eyes. "I just want him back. Once he verifies the truth, we can be happy again. We can destroy this planet"

Zack knew she'd lost it. "What _exactly _is Sephiroth doing?"

Rukia sighed heavily. "He doesn't believe yet, in his destiny. So he's been looking through documents" She looked at the door. "He'll believe in his destiny soon enough"

"And then what?" Zack asked her.

"This world will lie in ruins. Until Jenova and Sephiroth creates it anew"

Zack shook his head. "Sephiroth would never do that, Rukia" He turned around. "When Sephiroth finally returns to Nibelheim, you'll see" With that, he left.

Rukia smirked. 'Inferior human. Sephiroth belongs on the side of the Ancients, not on _your _side'

* * * *

_From that day, Sephiroth shut himself inside Shinra Manor... and proceeded to review document after document, like a man possessed. Rukia stayed in the underground with him. She brought him food and water to sustain him, but he never spoke to her and went right back to his research. The lights in the basement never went off...._

And on the seventh day....

A/N: This story will probably only have one more chapter. There may be a sequel, but it won't be anytime soon. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	30. Evil Angels

Short Author's Note: Thanks for all reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 30: Evil Angels

_NIBELHEIM_

Zack looked around the town in horror. The buildings were on fire and dead bodies litter the ground. He had gone for a long walk to clear his head, only to come back and find... _this. _Who did this? Had it been Rukia? Zack's eyes widened as he saw the other Soldier's body, with his head three feet away from it.

Zack panicked. "Cloud?!" No answer. "Tifa!" No answer. Zack clenched his eyes shut and fell to his knees. Then he heard a weak moan. Zack's eyes shot open and he looked toward the sound. Zack shot to his feet. "Cloud!"

Cloud lay on his back, bleeding, but not severely. His eyes fluttered open weakly. "Z-Zack" he said in a daze. Zack ran over and knelt beside him. Cloud turned to him. "Zack... he's lost it"

Zack froze. "He....?"

Cloud's eyelids fluttered. "S-Sephiroth... and Rukia. They... did this" Cloud went limp. Zack quickly checked his pulse. He was just unconscious.

Zack stood up slowly and angrily. "Rukia?!" Zack glared in pain and fury as he called out, "_SEPHIROTH_!" As if on cue, an evil. feminine laugh filled the air.

Zack ran toward the sound, turned a corner, and saw them. Sephiroth stood with his head bent down, clutching a bloody sword. His clothes were bloody too. Rukia stood beside him with her sword out as well, she was also covered in blood, as was her sword.

"Sephiroth!" Zack screamed at him. No response. Zack continued anyway. "How could you....? How could you?!" Zack shook his head. "These people did nothing to you!"

Rukia chuckled at his attempt to get through to Sephiroth. "I'm coming to get you...." Sephiroth said suddenly in a low voice. He looked up at Zack slowly.

Zack gasped and took an unconscious step backwards. He barely recognized Sephiroth. His eyes were full of hatred, evil, insanity and... _humor_. He thought what he'd done was _funny_?! Sephiroth gave him a small, extremely evil smile. The fire around him made him seem like a demon. He turned, took Rukia's hand, and they walked off, disappearing into the flames.

Zack stood frozen for a long time. He turned toward the village, watched it for a while, and then ran off toward the Mako Reactor. He had a hunch Sephiroth would go there for a family reunion.

* * * *

_NIBELHEIM REACTOR_

Zack ran into the Reactor. He gaped as he saw Tifa lying on her back. "Tifa!" he yelled out. She stiffened in fear. He ran over and knelt down beside her. "Rukia or... _Sephiroth... _did this, didn't they?"

Tifa looked at him. "My... _family. _They're all... _dead. Why_?" Tears slid down her cheeks. Zack reached to brush them away, but Tifa turned away from him and curled up into a ball. She continued to cry.

Zack looked away and clenched his hands into fists, clenching his eyes shut. Then he stood up. He glanced at Tifa, and then ran up the steps. He _had _to stop those two.

"I _hate _you!" Tifa screamed out. Zack stopped halfway up the stairs and looked back at her sadly. She was still curled up into a ball. "I hate Shinra! I hate SOLDIER! I hate you _all_!"

Angrily, Zack unsheathed his sword and ran up the rest of the steps. Screaming, he literally cut the door down.

* * * *

Zack walked into a room angrily. Immediately, he heard Sephiroth's voice and it was actually... _affectionate_. Zack looked up toward the voice. Sephiroth and Rukia stood by... _something_, and they were completely ignoring his presence.

"Mother" Sephiroth was saying to the thing. "Let's take back the planet _together_" Zack frowned. He didn't know what was going on, and wasn't sure he _wanted _to know. "Mother...." Sephiroth said again.

Rukia smiled as she watched Sephiroth and... whatever that thing was. "Let's go to the promised land" she said to them. Sephiroth turned to her, nodded, and then looked back at the thing.

Zack glared at them. "Sephiroth!" he yelled to him. "Why did you kill the townspeople? Why did you hurt _Tifa_?" Zack clenched his eyes shut. "Answer me!" he demanded when Sephiroth did not respond. He looked at Sephiroth again. "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth chuckled without answering."Mother, they're here again" was all he said.

Rukia looked at the thing in anger and hatred. "Your mother should have ruled this planet" she told Sephiroth. "Jenova was stronger _and _smarter" She looked at Zack. "But then _they _came, those... _inferior _dullards.... They came and took this planet away from her"

Sephiroth glared at that. "It doesn't matter what they did, Mother" he told the thing. "Don't be sad" He reached toward the thing. "I am with you now"

Zack frowned as he watched Sephiroth pull the thing away and toss it aside. Zack gaped at what was revealed. It _looked _like a woman, but she obviously wasn't human. It was... Jenova. Rukia smiled at her.

Sephiroth smiled at her as well. "We meet at last, Mother...."

Zack ran toward Sephiroth and put his sword at his throat. Sephiroth froze and Rukia glared at him. Zack ignored her. "Sephiroth! Have you completely lost your mind?!"

There was a long pause of silence. Then Sephiroth spun quickly and knocked his sword away with his own. Zack was pushed back by the blow.

Zack looked up at Sephiroth in pain. "Sephiroth...." He jumped into the air and sliced down at Sephiroth. Sephiroth simply raised his sword, and their swords clashed. "I trusted you!"

Sephiroth knocked him back with his sword and Zack fell toward the floor below. Sephiroth jumped after him. Sephiroth slashed his sword and a beam of powerful blue light shot toward Zack. Zack held his sword before him as a shield, but it barely softened the blow and he screamed.

He landed in a crouch on the floor below. Sephiroth landed smoothly on his feet. He looked at Zack with hatred blazing in his eyes. "Traitor" he snarled at Zack. "You will pay"

Zack stood up shakily. "You're not--" He extended his sword toward Sephiroth. "You're not the Sephiroth I once knew! What... happened to you?"

Sephiroth held his sword out to the side. "I am the Chosen One. I have been chosen... to rule this planet" He held the sword before him, point facing downward. Blue light enveloped the sword. Sephiroth shot the energy out toward Zack.

(A/N: I do not know how their fight went after that, except that Zack lost and dropped his sword. Now on to Cloud)

Cloud ran toward Sephiroth as he reached toward Jenova. Neither he nor Rukia noticed him. Without hesitation, Cloud stabbed Sephiroth through the back. Rukia gaped in shock. Sephiroth turned to look at Cloud slowly. Cloud pulled Zack's sword free and Sephiroth fell to his knees.

Rukia held Sephiroth as Cloud left. Sephiroth looked at her. "It's not over yet. We need the lifestream, and the Black Materia" He looked at Jenova, then looked back at Rukia. "Let's go"

Rukia nodded. "We still have a job to do, right?"

"Right"

A/N: This story is now over. There will not be a sequel due to me being extremely busy. So, here's the ending: Sephiroth and Rukia got the Black Materia and destroyed the world. The human race was annihilated. Sephiroth and Rukia created a new world.

_THE END. _Please review!


End file.
